


Transitioning

by a_walking_trash_can



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Agender, Asexual, Bisexual, Body Dysphoria, Dysphoria, Gender Dysphoria, Genderfluid, I apologize for that, Intersex, Kageyama being a supportive boyfriend, Multi, Pansexual, Transgender, Yamaguchi is just pure gay, agender!oikawa, asexual!Asahi, bisexual!tanaka, but I'm not exactly sure how to write it so it sucks, but definitely queer, demisexual, demisexual!Tsukishima, female to male trans, genderfluid!kenma, hinata has dysphoria in the latest chapter, idk what ennoshita would be for sure yet, intersex!Suga, intersex!sugawara, other various characters - Freeform, pansexual!Nishinoya, trans!hinata, will update that later when I decide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_walking_trash_can/pseuds/a_walking_trash_can
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kageyama had found out that Hinata was born female, it didn’t bother him. Of course he had questions, but he accepted Hinata. He made sure he was safe when they were changing so no one saw his sports bra, he made sure Hinata was taking proper care of himself, and he made sure to always tell Hinata how much he loved him no matter what. The one thing that did bother Kageyama was periods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted to write a little something about trans!Hinata and his boyfriend Kageyama.   
> Might write more later, but who knows.  
> There are probably numerous mistakes and I apologize for that.

“Alright,” Daichi called to everyone in the gym. “We need to work extra hard if we want to build our teams strength.” He looked around to each and every face that had gathered around him. Hinata was shifting around and he took that as excitement. “So today we’ll start with a few laps around the gym and then work on our defense.”

There was a slight groan from a few people at the running laps, but eventually they were all jogging around the gym. Suga stayed close to Daichi and somehow both managed to hold conversations while running. Noya was pushing Asahi to move faster as Yamaguchi and Tsukishima passed them by. Hinata started off strong and Kageyama kept up, their eyes meeting. Even if they were dating, they managed to keep the competitive spirit between themselves alive.

After the third or fourth lap, Hinata started to fall behind, ducking his head and mumbling to himself. Kageyama slowed down as well, staying by his boyfriend’s side as they ran. “What’s wrong?” He asked between breaths.

“Nothing,” Hinata said quickly. The taller teen could clearly see how pale he was, his skin slick with sweat, his lips pursed with concentration. Hinata noticing Kageyama staring as he looked away, lowering his voice. “I lost my shoe.”

Kageyama’s stomach jerked and he tried to remember to keep up his jogging. When Kageyama had found out that Hinata was born female, it didn’t bother him. Of course he had questions, but he accepted Hinata. He made sure he was safe when they were changing so no one saw his sports bra, he made sure Hinata was taking proper care of himself, and he made sure to always tell Hinata how much he loved him no matter what. The one thing that did bother Kageyama was periods. Hinata was only starting to bind his chest, and he was still the victim of painful cramps and headaches when his period came. They agreed on the phrase ‘I lost my shoe’ to announce when Hinata’s period had arrived.

He nodded his head and swallowed. “You need to go to the bathroom?”

Hinata was running in a weird motion as if he was trying to keep his thighs together. “Yes.”

“Do you have anything?” He didn’t want to say ‘pads’ or ‘tampons’ out loud in fear others would hear them. Hinata had only come out to him and he was sure that the little redhead wanted to keep it that way for now.

“No.”

“Shit.” Kageyama bit his lip and sighed. “Alright, go to the bathroom and I’ll ask around for some. Just stay in there and say you have a stomach ache. I’ll try and be quick.”

Hinata thanked him and took off towards the bathroom. Daichi noticed and looked to Kageyama. “What’s wrong with Hinata now?”

“Stomach ache. I know he brought some medicine, can I go find it for him?” He was lying through his teeth, but he knew how much Hinata needed those pads and tampons. Daichi allowed for him go and he nearly sprinted out of the gym. He didn’t know who to ask. Any girl would do, but it was bringing up the subject that would pose a problem for him.

Kageyama hurried into the school and knew a few clubs were still going on. He spotted a few girls, but they were in groups, laughing and giggling about something. He wasn’t sure he could ask all of them without embarrassing himself. With a sigh he continued to jog around the school until he spotted someone familiar. “Ah, excuse me!”

The girl turned, Yui Michimiya, the girls’ volleyball team captain. She blinked and looked him up and down. “Kageyama, right? The one who tossess really well?” He nodded and she smiled. “What’s the matter? Running from Daichi?”

“Um, actually no. I just have a favor to ask.” He shifted from foot to foot, a blush creeping up his neck. “I, well, not me, but I need to get something for someone. They need it.” His mind was rushing to come up with a lie, any lie that would work. “Our team manager, you know her, right?” Yui nodded. “Well she said she needed some, um,” he lowered his voice, “pads and tampons since she ran out. Also some painkillers if you possibly have any.”

Yui looked like she was trying to hold back a smile at Kageyama’s nervous sputtering. “Of course. I have some in my backpack. I can spare some for Shimizu.” She held up a hand. “Just wait here, I’ll get everything.” She smiled again.t Kageyama couldn’t even meet her eyes.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

She laughed and nodded, turning to run down the hall.

* * *

Hinata felt his heart leap into his throat when there was a knock on his stall door. “Are you alright in there?” It was Kageyama. He let out a long sigh and unlatched the lock, letting his boyfriend into the cramped space. He felt so embarrassed by the stains on his underpants and his practice shorts, his cheeks burned and he could tell Kageyama was staring at them. “Hey, are you okay?” The dark haired teen knelt down and placed a warm hand on Hinata’s knee.

“Yeah, it just hurts.” He frowned and squeezed his arms around his stomach. “Did you find anything?”

Kageyama rifled through his jacket pockets and pulled out a few pads and tampons. “Here, this is all I could manage to get. I also have some painkillers that you can take when you’re done.” Hinata took the products with a grateful look. “I’ll be right outside so just hurry up.”

Hinata nodded and waited until Kageyama stepped out to lock the door again. He cleaned up and tried his best to rub the small spots of red out of his underwear and shorts, but they were still pretty noticeable. He decided to just hope for the best and finished up. When he came out Kageyama was leaning against the wall, his jacket off and slung over his arm. “Here, put this on.” He held it out. Hinata tilted his head slightly. “It’s big enough to cover up the spots..”

“Thank you.” Hinata slipped it on as he tried to hide the blush on his cheeks and zipped it up. Kageyama waited until the redhead washed his hands to give him the painkillers. Hinata cupped them and sipped from the faucet. He swallowed them down and wiped at his mouth. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Kageyama pushed off the from the wall and ticked his head to the door. “We better get going before Daichi makes us do more laps.” He was about to walk away, but something caught the back of his shirt. It was Hinata, brown eyes looking at Kageyama closely. “What’s wrong?”

“Thank you.” The taller of the two was ready to brush him off, but Hinata grabbed his hand. “I’m serious! Thank you.” He pouted slightly. “You have to put up with me and everything… I don’t deserve a boyfriend like you.”

Kageyama huffed and hurried to hug Hinata close. “You’re such an idiot.” Hinata made a noise. “Who else is going to hit my tosses and listen to me?” He became serious for a moment and kissed the top of Hinata’s head. “I know it’s not going to be easy, but you mean a lot to me. I’ll help any way that I can. So don’t be stupid and say stuff like that.” He moved away. “I love you, Shouyou.”

Hinata flushed bright red and looked away. “I love you too, Tobio,” he mumbled.

The dark haired teen smirked and grabbed Hinata’s hand. “Come on, let’s see how well you can spike today.”

“I can spike any day,” Hinata said confidently.

Kageyama rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. “I know, stupid.”

They walked out and the team was already practicing. Volleyballs were bouncing in the air. The sounds of them smacking the floor combined with shoes squeaking was a familiar sound. Daichi waved to them. “You two better practice hard to make up for the time you just wasted!” He sounded stern, but seemed sympathetic.

Kageyama squeezed Hinata’s hand. “Yes!” They both called.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Kageyama go out on a date and end up meeting with Kenma and Kuroo who are also out on a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kenma is genderfluid and Hinata is Transgender.  
> There are probably various mistakes and I am sorry about that.  
> I hope you like it.

“Oh, oh, let’s go there first!” Hinata was dragging Kageyama along the sidewalk. It was Saturday and they had both agreed to go shopping for clothes. Hinata was especially excited since that meant he could buy “manlier” clothes for his wardrobe. “I want to try on new shoes too!”

Kageyama wanted to complain that being dragged out on a perfect Saturday was a waste of time, but the smile on his boyfriend’s face made it worth it. Especially when he turned around and finally stood still for the first time that day. “Thanks for coming out today,” he said.

The taller male shrugged. “It’s not a big deal.” But for Hinata it was and he knew that. “Let’s go in here, I think they sell some sports supplies.” He tugged Hinata near the entrance of the store. “We have all day so let’s not just run around.”

The man behind the counter greeted them and they nodded, wandering around the store. Kageyama stopped at some kneepads, trying to decide if he needed new ones. Hinata was babbling to himself and practically drooling over all the shirts and shorts that were on display. He let his hands drift over the fabric and his eyes shone. The bell over the door rang and his smile grew even more. “Kenma!” He ran over to the blonde who stiffened at the sudden shout. Kuroo was there as well, raising an eyebrow and cracking a smile at Hinata. “Shorty, what’re you doing here?”

Hinata pointed to Kageyama who was trying to hide himself behind a display of helmets. “I’m here with my boyfriend.” He looked to Kenma again who was wearing a large sweater that nearly covered the skirt they were wearing. “Ah, today is a girl day?” Kenma glanced at him and nodded before pressing a few more buttons on her phone and shoving it away in her pocket.

Kuroo laughed and dropped a large hand on Kenma’s head. “Yeah, I called her and she said she felt more like a girl today.” He ruffled her hair and she frowned at the attention.

Kenma was genderfluid and one of the first people Hinata had told about being transgender.

“So what’re you guys out here for?” Kageyama finally decided to show himself, though he didn’t look happy to have company.

“Eh, it’s a day off so we decided to just walk around for the day. We rarely go on dates anymore since practice and homework takes up so much spare time.” Kuroo continued to keep his hand on Kenma’s head. His hair was as messy as ever and Kageyama still didn’t trust him, especially with an evil smirk like his.

“Kenma, come look at these clothes!” Hinata grabbed Kenma’s hand and dragged her away from her boyfriend. “They’re so cool!”

Kenma looked doubtful, but nodded anyways. “Okay.”

Kageyama sent Hinata a glare for leaving him alone with Kuroo. Kuroo seemed to notice his discomfort and laughed, starting to move around the store at a slow pace. “So how’s Hinata doing? No one has found out yet, right?”

The blue eyed teen stared. “How do you know about him?”

“Kenma tells me everything,” he said simply. “And the fact that Hinata is one of Kenma’s biggest suppliers of dresses and skirts since he wants to get rid of them.” He shrugged and shoved his hands into his pockets as he watched Hinata chatter on and on while Kenma simply listened. “Shorty has his work cut out for him.”

“He’ll be fine. I’m watching over him,” Kageyama muttered.

Kuroo snorted. “Yeah, he’ll be fine with you around.”

Kageyama was ready to chew him out, but when he looked over, it seemed Kuroo was sincere. “I’m going to check on Hinata.”

“Would I look cool in this shirt?” Hinata held up one that something vague in English. He held it up to his chest, smiling broadly. “I think I would look cool,” he stated. Kageyama would have smiled if he wasn’t so self-conscious with Kuroo and Kenma around.

Kenma cracked a small smile. “Shouyou, you should try it on then.”

Hinata nodded a little and turned to his boyfriend. “Try one on with me.”

“I don’t know,” he muttered. He was a little irked that Kenma could call Hinata by his first name so easily. They only called each other by their first names when there was an intimate moments. But he didn’t really need to worry, he knew Kenma was already with Kuroo. “Why don’t we check out more stores first and if you really like this one we can come back and get it.” He just wanted to get away from the Nekoma teens so they could be alone on their date.

The redhead hummed and thought it over. “I guess that sounds good.” He put the shirt back and grabbed Kageyama’s hand. The taller teen almost looked smug about it.

“Why don’t you guys come walk with us? Kenma wanted to check out a store for video games.” Kuroo slung an arm around Kenma, grinning. “We can make it a double date.”

Before Kageyama could refuse, Hinata bounced up and down and nodded. “Yes! Double date!” He looked to Kageyama expectantly, his brown eyes shining. “What do you say?”

He frowned a little and sighed. “I guess it’s alright.” Hinata cheered and smiled at Kenma who gave a nervous nod back. “Let’s just get going.” He gave Hinata’s hand a squeeze as they walked to the exit.

As if he noticed Kageyama’s mood, Hinata squeezed back gently.

* * *

Hinata was swinging his legs back and forth. He and Kenma were waiting for their boyfriends to finish ordering food as they saved seats at their table. Kenma was enthralled with her gaming device since she had just bought a brand new game. After a while she finally put it down on the table and stared at Hinata. “Shouyou,” she said softly.

“Hm?” He blinked.

“How is everything?” She tilted her head to the side, half-dyed hair falling into her face.

Hinata shrugged and stopped kicking his legs out. “Okay, I guess.” Kenma waited. “I mean, Kageyama is really supportive and I love him. So that’s good. It’s just at home and at school and stuff.” He pursed his lips and let out a stream of air. “My parents are still trying to get used to it, I’m really lucky actually, you know, for how well they’re taking everything… Natsu though…”

Kenma shifted in her seat. She had only met Natsu once or twice. “What’s wrong?”

“Well, when I first came out, she ignored me for a week and now it’s like she doesn’t even want to talk to me.” He sulked in his seat. “I guess she didn’t like hearing she has an older brother.”

There was silence and Kenma spoke softly. “Why not try to explain it in a simple way? She’s still pretty young. Maybe just say now that she has an older brother, she’ll be protected because of how strong he is. Or however you want to.” Her eyes flicked away. “I’m sure she loves you no matter what.”

Hinata smiled. “That sounds nice. Maybe once I patch things over with her I can tell the team.” He went back to swinging his legs. “How did you tell the team you’re genderfluid?”

“I just didn’t bother.” Kenma shrugged. “I just showed up to practice and if I felt more like a girl, then I’d dress like a girl and vice versa. If anyone gets my pronouns wrong Kuroo usually corrects them.” She traced little patterns on the table top. “They just sort of went with it.”

The redhead hummed. “I hope my team is as nice as yours.”

Kenma finally looked at him. “I’m sure they will be.” Her cheeks seemed to turned a slight red. “And you’re… you’re binding safely?”

Hinata pulled down the collar of his shirt to show the top of the binder he was wearing. “Kageyama always nags me to make sure I’m safe. He even helped me pick this one out.” Kenma nodded, satisfied with the answer.

“Guess who’s got food?” Kuroo was sauntering over with two trays while Kageyama was glowering behind him, holding two trays as well.

Hinata beamed and stole a fry as Kageyama sat down next to him. They unwrapped their orders and began to eat, Hinata feeling uplifted after talking with Kenma.

* * *

“Bye! I’ll text you later!” Hinata waved enthusiastically as the two groups went their separate ways. Kenma and Kuroo waved back.

Kageyama was carrying a few bags in his left hand and holding Hinata’s in the other. Hinata was carrying his own bags as well. He finally turned around and they made their way to the train station. “Thanks again Tobio for buying me that shirt, you really didn’t need to.” He stood up on his toes and pressed a kiss to Kageyama’s jaw.

The blue eyed turned red, both from the show of affection and at how easily Hinata could say his name. “W-Whatever,” he muttered, “Shouyou.” Hinata smiled and pressed against him as they walked. “Do you want to sleepover tonight? My parents won’t mind.”

Hinata closed his eyes and leaned his head against Kageyama’s shoulder. “Yeah, that sounds nice.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asahi is asexual and decides it's about time to come out to his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted asexual!Asahi and Noya being supportive.  
> This is still the same universe as trans!Hinata, only this is just about Asahi and Noya.  
> I might write more about the side characters and their relationships. Just other chapters like this.  
> There might be mistakes and I apologize for those, but thank you for reading.

Noya loved his boyfriend. He loved his boyfriend even more when he was fresh out of the shower—shirtless and his long hair still dripping wet. Asahi looked amazing with his hair down, skin shining with the water he had not wiped away. He stepped out of Noya’s bathroom, running a towel over his hair. It did little good and small beads of water dripped down from his loose strands to trail down his tan skin.

“You can go in next,” Asahi said. He noticed Noya staring and turned slightly as if he could hide his large frame from his boyfriend’s view. “You should shower, we just came back from practice.”

“Yeah, I know.” Noya grinned, rolling around on his bed. He really just wanted to stare at Asahi for the rest of the night. “Asahi,” he called, “come here.”

The older male looked worried, but did as he was told and sat on the edge of the bed. It dipped down under his weight, making it easier for Noya to wriggle his way over. “You’re so warm,” Noya nearly purred. He wrapped his hands around Asahi’s arms and leaned against him.

The taller male flushed from his face to his shoulders. “It’s just from the shower.”

“No.” Noya shifted and practically draped himself over Asahi. “You’re always warm. Like a giant heater.” He grinned and pressed his lips to his boyfriend’s ear. “Maybe it’s because you’re so hot.” His hands pressed against Asahi’s stomach, trailing down to the band of his sweatpants. Asahi made a noise and tried to stand up, nearly dragging Noya of the bed. “Aw, calm down.” Noya laughed. “I’m just having a little fun.”

“I know,” he said softly. He draped the towel over his shoulders and folded his hands in his lap when he sat back down. “Sorry,” he said after a while.

Noya stared. “Sorry for what?” He moved to sit cross legged and tilted his head. “It’s alright Asahi, I know you’re pretty touchy about getting intimate, but you don’t have to apologize for it.” Asahi glanced to him, dark eyes looking watery. “Lot’s of people are weird about sex and stuff. But it’s alright.”

He turned his face away and his hair fell like a curtain. “I just…” His fingers twisted in his lap and he fiddled his thumbs. “I guess I should say something now.” Noya pursed his lips and waited. “I-I know you probably won’t like to hear this and I-I’m sorry.”

“Are you cheating on me?” Noya’s eyes narrowed. He had never thought Asahi would even look at someone else while they were in a relationship. Asahi even swore this was the first relationship he was ever in.

“N-No! I would never!” Asahi visibly paled and finally looked at Noya. “Yuu, I love you. I only love you.” His voice sounded hoarse and it was clear that he was sincere. Noya frowned and scratched the top of his head, making the small blonde tuft of hair stand up in odd angles. “I just thought you wouldn’t want to hear that I’m…” He swallowed and looked terrified to finish his sentence.

Noya grabbed his face between his hands, a few strands of hair getting caught in his fingers. “Just tell me, Asahi.” Their eyes met and Asahi nodded, placing his large hands over Noya’s, covering them completely. “You can tell me,” he said softly.

The uncharacteristic softness of Noya’s voice made Asahi crumble. His lips trembled and his head dropped. “I just didn’t want to disappoint you. You’re one of the best things that had ever happened to me and I was afraid I was going to lose you again.”

There was a small passing of silence. Noya knew he meant their breakup that had happened—when Asahi had left the team and they were adrift for a while. They really had Hinata and Kageyama to thank for bringing them back together. Noya took a long breath and moved his hands so they were running through Asahi’s hair. “It’s alright. You can tell me.”

Asahi made a small noise that sounded like a wounded puppy. But that’s really all he was. A giant puppy that was easily scared and Noya couldn’t have loved him more. “I’m…” His voice drifted off and Noya couldn’t catch the rest.

“Asahi,” he tried to control the sound of his voice, “say it louder.”

He shuddered under Noya’s touch. “I’m asexual.” When the words left his mouth he curled into himself. He looked like a large child trying to hide. The towel had fallen off his shoulders and his hair clung to his skin until Noya raked his fingers through it. “I’m so sorry Yuu, I know you wanted to have sex one day and I completely ruined that for you. I-I’m sorry.”

“Asexual?” Noya continued to pet Asahi’s hair, trying to get him to calm down.

“Sex repulses me,” Asahi whispered. “I just don’t like it.”

Noya nodded, though Asahi couldn’t see. “So that’s why you get uncomfortable when we start to touch each other?”

“Yes.”

“And that’s why you always avoid coming to my house when my parents are out?”

“Y-Yes.”

“So you never want to have sex. Ever?” Noya asked. If he had known he would have never have tried so hard to get Asahi to sleep with him.

“I swear I love you, but s-sex…” Asahi glanced up to him, looking at those deep brown eyes that had always taken his breath away.

Noya stopped petting his hair and stood up. “I’m going to take a shower,” he announced.

Asahi looked hurt. His eyes watered and, if possible, he seemed to become even smaller. “I’ll just head hom-”

“You,” Noya said with a commanding voice, “are going to stay here until I’m done.” He planted his hands on his hips and stared at his boyfriend. “If you aren’t here when I get out then we’re going to have a big problem.”

“A-Alright,” Asahi murmured. He watched, dumbfounded, as Noya grabbed his pajamas off the floor and marched into the bathroom. He laid back against the bed, heart going a thousand beats per second as he thought of the terrible scenarios that could happen when Noya came back out. Eventually he closed his eyes and fell asleep to the thrumming sound of the shower.

* * *

Asahi nearly shouted when he felt something slide up against his body. A hand clamped over his mouth and he could smell fresh shampoo. Noya’s hair was still damp when he reached out. He must have turned out the lights when he had come out from the shower. The smaller teen wrapped his arms around Asahi’s waist. “Is this alright?” He asked, his voice hushed. “I mean, this doesn’t bother you at all?”

“N-No.” Asahi’s stomach fluttered and his eyes burned with the threat of tears. “This is perfect.” He curled around Noya, pressing his nose against his boyfriend’s product-free hair. “Thank you, Yuu, I really am sorry for-”

“Stop apologizing,” Noya huffed and buried his face against Asahi’s chest. “You can’t help it, right? It’s just like being gay or me being pan.” He shrugged and moved his head so he could feel Asahi’s chin stubble against his forehead. It sounded like Asahi was crying. “Hey,” he called. Asahi grunted, though it sounded more like a whimper. “Are kisses still okay?”

The larger teen moved his head and pressed all the kisses he could against Noya’s face. “Kisses are always okay,” he said through a choked laugh. Relief was washing over him and he felt amazing. His body was buzzing and holding Noya close against him made his head swim. “Thank you, Yuu. I love you.”

Noya shifted, enjoying the kisses. “Ah, shut up. I love you too.” He gave Asahi a final kiss on the mouth. “Now let’s go to sleep, we have early practice tomorrow and I don’t want you messing up because you can’t sleep. I mean, I know I’m amazing, but you can’t stay up all night with me.” Asahi let out a true laugh and Noya smiled to himself. “Maybe tomorrow we can also look up stuff about being asexual, so you can teach me more about it.”

Asahi was practically crushing Noya in a hug. “Yes, thank you,” he whispered.

“Okay, okay, big guy.” Noya smacked his back to make him let go. “Go to sleep.”

Quiet fell over them, but Noya could still feel Asahi shifting. “Asahi,” he whined, “sleep.”

“I can’t,” he murmured.

“Ugh, why?” Noya was usually the energetic one. Maybe he finally understood how Asahi felt.

“Because,” Asahi stated, “I love you too much to sleep.” He sounded like one of those cheesy romance movies he always cried at.

Noya sighed, but his face heated. “What am I going to do with you?” Asahi hummed and they settled into silence once more. Noya rubbed small circles into his boyfriend’s back. Asahi was wide awake, even when Noya’s hand slowed and stopped, only to be replaced by his oddly loud snoring. He smiled and pressed small kisses to Noya’s face, amazed at how he managed to have the best boyfriend in the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsu interrogates Kageyama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically Kageyama explaining to Natsu about Hinata being transgender.  
> It isn't very long and there are probably a lot of mistakes, but thank you for reading.

Kageyama had his arms wrapped around Hinata’s waist as they kissed. They were sitting on the floor of Hinata’s room, Kageyama leaning against the bed with Hinata between his legs. They had finished school and practice and agreed to go to Hinata’s house to do homework. Of course one thing lead to another and they decided to kiss instead. Hinata’s parents were out and Natsu was watching television in another room, so it was the perfect time to be affectionate.

“Tobio,” Hinata whispered against his boyfriend’s lips.

Kageyama stirred at his name, hands running up and down Hinata’s back. “Shouyou.” He knew they would only stick to kissing for the day, but he was getting riled up. They had never had sex. It was something that Hinata was uncomfortable with and Kageyama never pushed him. They did other things of course, touching and kissing mostly, but enough to where they could be intimate without even trying. “Shouyou,” he murmured again. He moved his hand so his fingers were intertwining with soft locks of orange hair.

Hinata hummed and wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, deepening the kisses. He loved the feeling of Kageyama’s fingers running through his hair. He loved being able to kiss him. They broke their kissing and he smiled. “I have to pee,” he said.

“Wow,” Kageyama snorted, “romantic.”

“Idiot,” Hinata mumbled. It was an affectionate term though. “Now let me go to the bathroom.”

The dark haired teen smirked and pulled Hinata flush against him, pinning him down. “What if I said I didn’t want you to go?”

Hinata laughed. “Then I would be wondering where the real Kageyama is because he wouldn’t say something like that.”

Kageyama thinned his lips out and let Hinata up. “Dumbass,” he said.

“Yeah, but I’m _your_ dumbass.” He pecked Kageyama on the nose and hurried out the door. “Be right back.”

“Better hurry!” Kageyama called after. He sighed and moved so he was sitting at the small table where they had been trying to do their homework. Glancing over everything he snorted. Hinata barely made it through three questions before his mind drifted off. Though he couldn’t say he was any better. At the rate they were going they weren’t going to get anything done.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted an orange head. “What took you so long?” He looked over, but instead of Hinata, it was Natsu, his little sister. She was glaring as she made her way across the room and sat down on the opposite side of the table. Kageyama felt stiff and wasn’t sure what to do. His meetings with Natsu were rare, especially with her ignoring Hinata.

He cleared his throat. “Can I help you?”

She made a noise that he assumed was a try at a growl. “Tell Shouyou to stop it,” she demanded.

“Stop what?” He raised an eyebrow, unsure what to do in a situation like this.

Natsu frowned and her eyes saddened. “Tell Shouyou to stop being a boy. You’re her friend, you can make Shouyou stop.”

Kageyama’s stomach jerked. “I can’t do that,” he said immediately. He didn’t know how to deal with kids. Most of the time they were afraid of him.

She crossed her arms. She was nearly the exact same as Hinata. Her eyes, her hair, her attitude. Kageyama would bet anything that Hinata looked exactly like her when he was younger. “Why not?”  

“I can’t because your brother is a boy. He can’t _stop_ being a boy.” Sweat was forming on his forehead. She looked ready to argue and he spoke before she could. “He really is a boy, Natsu. Just like you’re a girl and I’m a boy. He can’t change who he is.” He hoped she would understand what he was saying.

Silence swelled and it was a good minute or so before she spoke up. “But she was a girl before.”

Kageyama cringed internally at the use of ‘she’. “Natsu, Shouyou was born with the wrong body.” She tilted her head, lips puffing out in a pout. “He was born with a girls body, but he’s a boy. He pretended to be a girl to make everyone else happy. But do you know how that made him feel?”

Her eyes fell to the floor and she shook her head. “No.”

“He felt really bad inside. He didn’t like pretending to be a girl.” She glanced to him. “But then he got the courage to tell everyone he’s a boy. He’s a lot happier now. Isn’t that important?”

Natsu stayed quiet for a moment. “I guess’o,” she mumbled, “but I want my big sister.”

“Well now you have a big brother.” Kageyama shrugged, praying the conversation would end soon. “So now when all the boys from school come to ask for your hand in marriage, Shouyou will keep them away. He’ll make sure to keep the monsters away too.” Natsu giggled and bit her lip in thought. He took it as a good sign and continued. “So, what do you say? Will you stop being mad at Shouyou?”

She fiddled with a pencil that was left on the table. “Yeah.” She still looked doubtful, but at least she wasn’t glaring like she was before. Her eyes met his. “D’you like Shouyou, even though she-oh,” her chubby cheeks turned red, “even though he’s a boy?” She was stumbling over her words and there was an edge of fear in her voice. It was as if she was still terrified to let go of Shouyou as a girl. Kageyama understood, she was still young.

He nodded. “Yes, no matter what, I like Shouyou.”

Natsu rocked back and forth. A mischievous look crossed her face. “Are you two gonna get married?”

Kageyama’s face went up in flames and he stuttered out incoherent words. Luckily, Hinata finally showed up, looking between the two of them. He hesitated when his eyes locked with Natsu’s. “Hi,” he said.

She looked visibly pale and she stood. There was tension in the air and Kageyama worried everything they had just talked about completely went over her head. Her hands were in fists at her sides and she marched towards Hinata who stiffened. Her face turned up and she looked ready to cry. Without warning she threw her small arms around Hinata’s body, hugging him tightly. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled into his shirt.

Hinata was shocked, petting down her hair. “For what?”

“I was mean to you.” She sniffled and wiped her tears and snot on his shirt. He would forgive her. “Kageyama told me that you were sad ‘bout being a girl. I was mean to you. I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Hinata looked to his boyfriend who pretended to be interested in their homework. “Well... it’s okay.”

Natsu looked back up to him, almost shy. “Tonight can we watch a movie together?”

He grinned. “Of course!” She smiled and pulled away. “We can watch whatever you want.”

She was bouncing around. A mini-Hinata. “I’m gonna go pick!” She ran past him and out the door.

When they were alone once more Hinata smiled so hard it hurt. “Tobio,” he sang.

Kageyama pretended to ignore him, cheeks bright red. “So this question on page three looks easy, we could probably do it.”

“ _Tobio_ ,” Hinata called.

“And this one on page four...” The blue eyed teen refused to look his way.

Hinata gave up and charged at him, tackling him to the floor in a fit of laughter. He kissed Kageyama hard and they both laughed, looking into each other’s eyes. Kageyama was still bright red, lips in a crooked, embarrassed smile. Hinata was flushed as well, eyes wide as he took Kageyama’s face in his hands. Their legs were tangled, their homework was thrown all over, and the floor was hard underneath them, but neither of them were complaining as their lips pressed together once more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima sort of acts like a jerk and Yamaguchi is confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kisu Kisu brought up being demisexual and I thought it would work well for Tsukishima.  
> He might seem like a huge jerk in this and I swear I didn't mean to make him so mean or out of character.  
> I'm sorry for any mistakes made, but thank you for reading.

“Do your hands hurt?” Tsukishima put down his pencil and looked across the table to the smaller male. Yamaguchi had been rubbing his hands in between writing out homework. He wouldn’t complain about being hurt, but Tsukishima knew when Yamaguchi was hinting for attention. “Let me see.” He held out his own hand, waiting until Yamaguchi gently pressed their palms together.

Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks were turning a light pink. “I’m alright, they just sting a little.”

Tsukishima gave him a look. “You’ve been rubbing them since I came over.” He sat back in his seat and let go of Yamaguchi’s hand. “It’s obvious they hurt.”

The brown haired teen remained quiet, dropping his hands into his lap. He wanted Tsukishima to comment on how hard he was working in volleyball. Or maybe even kiss his palms like he had seen couples do on television. Tsukishima was always so aloof, even when they were dating it seemed like he could care less about Yamaguchi. But that was only his nature. “Sorry, Tsukki.” He couldn’t think of anything else to say.

“Let’s just finish this homework.” Tsukishima grabbed his headphones off the table and put them on. Yamaguchi pouted slightly, wishing for some little compliment or for worry lines to crease Tsukishima’s forehead. He gave up after a minute and went back to work.

When they had finally finished and packed up their work, Yamaguchi cleared his throat. “Um, Tsukki?” He felt his heartbeat go faster the second the blonde looked at him. “M-My parents won’t be home for a while.” He swallowed and felt sweat drip down his back. “I was just wondering… i-if you’d like to-to stay over.”

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Stay over and do what?”

Yamaguchi fiddled with his nails, acting as if they were much more interesting than anything else around him. “I-I thought we could try s-s-”

“I don’t want to have sex with you.” His voice was flat when he spoke. Yamaguchi’s head snapped up and his stomach dropped. The taller teen didn’t seem to notice his distress and slung his bag over his shoulder. “I need to head home anyways.” He was already walking to the front door. Yamaguchi followed hesitantly. “I’ll see you tomorrow at morning practice,” he said as he slipped on his shoes.

The freckled teen tried to speak, but found he couldn’t. He merely made a noise of agreement. Tsukishima nodded and glanced to Yamaguchi. It seemed as if he wanted to say something more, but stopped himself. “See you tomorrow.” He let himself out and the door shut with a soft click.

Yamaguchi walked back into the kitchen and sat down in his chair. His lips were pinched together tightly and he wasn’t sure what to do. He looked around and fumbled with his bag, accidentally spilling his homework onto the floor. He knelt down and began to clean up his mess, replaying Tsukishima’s words around and around through his head:

_I don’t want to have sex with you._

* * *

 

It wasn’t like sex was the _only_ thing that made a relationship. Yamaguchi knew that. He just thought after weeks and nearly months of dating, Tsukishima would at least discuss it with him. Instead he was flat-out rejected before he could even say the word ‘sex’. It didn’t help that he couldn’t sleep after that and decided the best course of action was to avoid Tsukishima at all costs. That meant waking up early (though he had been awake the whole night) and running to school before Tsukishima could even figure out he was already gone.

He nervous the entire morning. His mind was running off with wild scenarios in which Tsukishima would corner him and break up with him. His stomach felt like it had been punched multiple times when Tsukishima finally made it into the gym. He barely even looked in Yamaguchi’s direction and for the rest of practice Yamaguchi was a mess. He barely hit the ball and when he did it went off in odd arches, nearly colliding with his teammates’ heads a few times.

Daichi called him over and he sulked across the gym. The older teen didn’t seem angry, but that didn’t make Yamaguchi any less nervous. “You seem off today, maybe you should just take a five minute break and let your mind sort everything out.”

Yamaguchi nodded and knew everyone was looking his way. He didn’t even bother to look to see if Tsukishima was staring and went off towards the benches. He sat down took a drink from his water bottle, staring at the shiny floorboards beneath his shoes. Another pair of shoes came up in front of him and he raised his head, startled to find Sugawara smiling at him. “Yamaguchi, you taking a break as well?” He sat down without asking and smiled even more at the younger teen.

“Uh, y-yes.” He played with the top of his water bottle. “I guess I haven’t been focusing all that well.”

Suga hummed and looked off to the others still practicing. “Is it because of Tsukishima?”

Yamaguchi choked on his spit. “I-I didn’t-”

“No, no,” Suga laughed, “don’t worry. I’m just wondering. I didn’t mean to pry. I just noticed that you two came separately today. Tsukishima seems off as well and a little more annoyed than usual.” He shrugged and waved a hand through the air. “I never meant to make you feel uncomfortable. Forget I said anything.”

The brown hair teen chewed on the inside of his cheeks. “Actually…” He could trust Suga. Everyone trusted Suga. “I think that Tsukki wants to break up with me.”

Suga blinked and leaned in closer. “I didn’t realize you two were dating.”

Yamaguchi’s face went up in flames. Of course Suga couldn’t tell they were dating. They never held hands or kissed in public. It was like a giant secret. “W-We are… were… I don’t know,” he sighed. His fingers stuttered over his water bottle. “I really think he wants to end things.”

“And how do you know that?” The silver haired male was patient and calm when he spoke. Yamaguchi felt his shoulders relax. He couldn’t bring himself to say it was over sex and simply shrugged. “Well, maybe you should talk it out with him. Find out what he’s really feeling.” He smiled and placed a hand on Yamaguchi’s knee and gave a friendly squeeze. It actually was a nice gesture and Yamaguchi smiled. “I’m sure everything will work out for the better.”

“Thank you, Suga-” They both jumped when a volleyball came close to hitting them. Tsukishima came jogging by to retrieve the ball. He looked angry, eyebrows pinched together, his lips thinned out. He mumbled, “sorry,” and hurried off. Daichi warned him to be more careful and he didn’t say a word.

Suga stood and stretched his arms over his head. “We should get back to practice as well.” He winked and Yamaguchi got to his feet. “Just try not to dwell on it,” he added before walking off.

Yamaguchi put down his water bottle and took a deep breath. “Just try not to dwell on it,” he repeated under his breath. He nodded tightly and jogged back onto the court.

* * *

 

“So you’ve been avoiding me all day.” Yamaguchi was practically shaking. He had wanted to talk to Tsukishima, but he hadn’t expected it to turn out like this. After school he was nearly halfway home when Tsukishima stepped out of nowhere and cornered him. His lip was ticked in a disgusted look and his eyes were narrowed. They stood toe to toe and Yamaguchi was ready to vomit. “You want to tell me why you were flirting with Sugawara?”

“F-Flirt-”

“Don’t pretend to be innocent. The moment I say I don’t want to have sex with you, you go off and flirt with someone else?” Tsukishima’s lip curled back even more.

“I-I wasn’t!” Yamaguchi grit his teeth. “He was just comforting me because I know you want to break up with me,” he explained.

The blonde seemed uncharacteristically shocked. “When did I ever say that I was going to break up with you?”

Yamaguchi frowned and looked away. “Yesterday, when I asked if you wanted to stay over. You seem so disgusted. I thought you had finally gotten sick of me.”

“I didn’t…” Tsukishima sighed through his nose and rubbed his eyes underneath his glasses. “God damn it,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean it like _that_ ,” he said clearly. He looked tired now that Yamaguchi studied him closer. There were small bags under his eyes and his uniform seemed slightly crooked. “Tadashi, I swear I didn’t mean it like that.”

At the sound of his first name, Yamaguchi’s heart fluttered. “What did you mean then?”

Tsukishima looked around and kicked at the ground. “I never told you when we started dating that I was demisexual, did I?”

“Demisexual?”

“It means that sex isn’t something that I can just have with anyone,” he explained, “I need to have an emotional or romantic bond with them in order to want sex.” He sounded like a computer spewing out a definition. He was nervous and Yamaguchi could tell by the slightest stutter in his voice. It was strange to see Tsukishima so flustered and struggling to explain something.

Yamaguchi processed his words and frowned a little. “So you’re saying we don’t have any bond?”

“I’m not saying that.” Tsukishima swore and threw his head back. “Shit, this is so pathetic.”  He finally looked at Yamaguchi again. “I _do_ want to be in a relationship with you, I really do Tadashi. You’re just going to have to give me time for things like sex. I guess I freaked out when you tried to bring it up yesterday and in the end I said something that hurt you.”

Yamaguchi reached out without thinking and grabbed Tsukishima’s hand. “It's alright, Kei. I think I understand.” It was silent and Yamaguchi gathered his courage. “Kei?”

“Yeah?”

“Is kissing okay? Or should I wait?” He meant it honestly, glancing to Tsukishima who was staring at him. There was a hint of affection in his golden eyes.

“Kissing is fine.” He didn’t wait for Yamaguchi and stooped down, pressing his lips against the other teen’s.

Yamaguchi’s mind went blank and before he knew it, he spoke without thinking. “I love you, kei.”

He waited for the backlash, but Tsukishima merely straightened himself and smirked. He began walking, dragging Yamaguchi with him. A car went by as Tsukishima spoke, but Yamaguchi was sure of what he heard.

“I think I might love you too, Tadashi.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga is intersex and Hinata comes out (but not to everyone).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember reading/seeing something about people being intersex and it isn't something that's discussed a lot (at least from what I've heard and seen) and so I thought maybe Suga could be intersex.  
> I also wanted to thank everyone for the kudos and the comments, they mean a lot to me and I'm so glad you guys like reading this.  
> There are probably numerous mistakes and I apologize for those, but thank you again for reading.

Daichi looked at the morning sun, narrowing his eyes and breathing in the air. He leaned against the gate outside Suga’s house, waiting for his boyfriend to finally show up. The front door slammed shut and Suga came running down the small path. “I’m sorry, Daichi,” he sighed, “I can’t believe I’m taking so long.”

That familiar silver hair and tiny little mole were a welcomed sight. Daichi stood up straight and when Suga went to open the gate, he dropped a hand on his. His skin was so much darker compared to Suga’s, but he loved the way they looked together. “Did you remember to take your pills?”

Suga stopped and groaned. “I’ll be right back.” He pecked Daichi on the cheek and ran back into the house. Daichi laughed and shook his head. He couldn’t believe after years of taking hormone pills that Suga would still forget to take them every now-and-then.

He could remember the exact moment when Suga told him he was intersex. He remembered those pale hands gripping his so hard he thought his fingers would break. He remembered kissing Suga’s eyes and tasting small tears. He remembered calling his name over and over again until Suga could speak. That night they laid together and held each other until they were both disappointed by the ringing of the alarm clock on Daichi’s dresser.

Daichi closed his eyes and knew that he had never loved anyone like he loved Koushi. He was lost in his thoughts and after another minute Suga was back again, a small frown on his face. “Sorry again. I was in such a rush to meet you I forgot to take them.”

The taller male laughed and kissed him. “Relax, we have plenty of time before practice begins.”

“Well, then you better move so I can actually leave then.” Suga smirked and gave Daichi another kiss. Daichi moved away from the gate and Suga took his place next to him, grabbing his hand and holding onto it tightly. They walked down the street and listened to the early morning noises. Suga loved these moments where it was just the two of them alone and it was perfectly alright to remain in silence. There was no forced conversations or anything like that. Just gentle hand squeezes and shoulder bumping to remind each other that they were together.

They made it to school and weren’t surprised in the least to find Hinata and Kageyama already waiting for the gym to be opened. Hinata looked like he was ready to vomit and Kageyama had an arm slung around his shoulders in a sign of comfort. Suga looked to Daichi who shrugged. “Hinata, Kagayama!” He called. They both looked startled—Hinata seemed terrified really. “What’s the matter, you two look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Daichi let go of Suga’s hand to cross his arms. “You both scared of practice today? It’s going to be a tough one.”

The younger teens stood and Hinata reached out unconsciously to grab onto Kageyama’s arm. “I-I w-wanted…” He trailed off and doubled over as if he was going to vomit right at their feet. “B-Before practice…”

Suga furrowed his brows at Hinata’s strange behaviour. “Hinata, are you alright? Is it your stomach again?” The small boy groaned and shook his head. “Then what’s wrong?”

Hinata stood up straight again. “Before practice I w-want to… want to…”

Kageyama’s tone was gentle. “We agreed you didn’t have to do it until you’re ready.” Hinata pulled him close and whispered something in his ear. “Well, why don’t you start out small then if you’re that nervous. Just tell them first. We don’t need to do the whole team at once.”

Suga raised an eyebrow and glanced to Daichi who seemed just as confused. The captain cleared his throat. “Is something going on?”

Hinata seemed to pale and grip Kageyama tighter. If the taller boy was in pain, he didn’t show it and simply patted Hinata’s hands. “I-I want to t-tell you…” He pursed his lips and looked away. “I-I’m…” His eyes were watering and Suga wasn’t sure he could handle much more of this. It looked like Hinata was being tortured. He was about ready to just stop the boy, but he was cut off. “I’m transgender,” Hinata managed to whisper.

“Damn it, Hinata,” Daichi roared. He leaned against Suga, looking ready to collapse. “I thought you were _dying_ or something. Don’t scare me like that.” He had his hand over his heart, breathing heavily.

Suga rubbed Daichi’s back and sent a smile to Hinata. He definitely understood why Hinata was so scared. He had been in that same position before. “I think what Daichi was trying to say,” he laughed gently, “is that it’s alright. You’re still Hinata to us. You just worried us when you looked so terrified for your life.”

Hinata was full on sobbing at this point, clinging to Kageyama and making strange noises. “I-I thought you-you wouldn’t accept me,” he cried. Kageyama desperately tried to keep snot from getting on his shirt while he comforted his boyfriend. “I-I thought I wouldn’t be-be allowed to p-play volleyball an-anymore.”

“Oh, Hinata,” Suga sighed. “Daichi, tell him being transgender would never get him kicked off the team.”

Daichi pushed away from Suga and looked at Hinata closely. “Being transgender won’t get you kicked off the team,” he repeated. He cracked a small smile and put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Really, Hinata you don’t need to worry. We would never kick you off for something like that.” Hinata’s lips turned up into a shaky smile. “Now bad grades,” Daichi began, “those will get you in trouble.” Hinata gulped in fear.

Kageyama was absently running his fingers through Hinata’s hair. “See, I told you it would be fine if you started off small. They won’t tell anyone.”

Hinata rubbed his eyes and relinquished his death grip on his boyfriend. “I didn’t think anyone would understand,” he mumbled.

Suga chewed on the inside of his cheek. “Hinata, can I talk to you in private for a minute?” Daichi gave him a look and he tilted his head. “I think it would help if he knew, you know? Like he isn’t alone.” Daichi let out a long breath, but agreed quietly. Hinata gave them both curious looks, but stepped away to talk with Suga in private.

When they were far enough away, Suga sat down and Hinata followed suit. “Look, I know you’re scared and what you did must have been hard on you, but you’re really brave Hinata.” He smiled as Hinata blushed a little. “You did something that a lot of people are afraid to do. I know when I told Daichi, I was a mess. I cried like a baby and wouldn’t stop.”

“Y-You’re transgender too?” There was a light in Hinata’s eyes, as if knowing there was someone like him gave him hope.

“No, I’m not.” Suga hated to see the fall of that smile. “But, I’m not exactly _normal_ either. Whatever normal is.” Hinata waited patiently, eyes wide and knees drawn up to his chest. He looked like a child ready to hear a story. “I was born intersex. It means that I have ambiguous,” he coughed a little, “genitalia. It’s a little hard to explain since there’s so many factors.” Hinata blinked, lips opening slightly. “I take testosterone pills to make sure I develope into a very strong and handsome young man.” It felt so easy to tell Hinata. Maybe because he already knew Hinata was transgender, so it was almost calming. They were both misunderstood by the world and both craved acceptance. “So I may not know exactly what you’re going through, but you’re not alone either. Okay?”

Hinata nodded and fidgeted. “Thank you.” Suga beamed and pulled him into a hug, laughing as he squirmed even more. “D-Do hormones make you stronger? And make you _taller_?” He looked so hopeful. Even with his eyes puffy, his nose red, and his cheeks flushed, there was a glint of happiness and relief in his eyes.

Suga ruffled his hair. “They can, depending on the dosage. Maybe one day you can ask your doctor. You have to stay safe.” Hinata nodded eagerly. “Let’s get back to the others.”

They walked over and Hinata nearly bounced to Kageyama, seeming lighter than before. Kageyama grumbled, but took the redhead into a hug. “I hope you don’t mind, but I told Daichi about our phrase for when you have your…” Kageyama turned white and Daichi seemed a little embarrassed as well. "I just thought now that they know, they won’t yell at us when you run to the bathroom all of a sudden.” Hinata hummed and buried his face into Kageyama’s chest. Kageyama gave the warmest smile Suga had ever seen.

Daichi put an arm around Suga’s shoulders. “And like I said to Kageyama, Hinata, you don’t need to tell the rest of the team until you’re ready. And if anyone gives you any trouble, just send them my way and I’ll take care of it.” Suga looked at his boyfriend with pride. “Now, with that out of the way, let’s get ready for practice.”

As they were about unlock the doors, the loud chatter of Noya and the quiet hush of Asahi came into earshot. Daichi waved to them. “Just in time to help set up the nets,” he called.

“Asahi, I told you to walk slower so we could be late,” Noya whined.

Asahi frowned, gently scolding his boyfriend. “You know that’s wrong.”

“Noya!” Daichi barked. “You get to do it all by yourself then.”

Noya cursed under his breath and caught sight of Hinata skipping into the gym. “What’s got Hinata so excited? Are we doing something new in practice today?”

Suga shrugged and smiled. “I guess he’s just having a good morning.”

“Better morning than me, that’s for sure.” Noya pouted and tugged on his boyfriend’s arm. “Asahi, help me set up the nets.”

“But Daichi said-”

“I _know_ what Daichi said but you’re my boyfriend so you _have_ to help me.” He was batting his eyelashes and sticking out his lower lip. “You _have_ to, Asahi.”

Asahi looked to Suga for help, but got none. “I-I guess I can help a little…” Noya cheered and dragged his sulking boyfriend into the gym.

“When did he become such a pushover?” Daichi laughed.

Suga snorted and nudged the dark haired teen. “Like you’re any better?”

“I am a brick wall.” Daichi smirked and kissed him, brushing his thumb over that small little mole he loved. “And you’re the foundation that I need to stay standing.” Suga tried to hold back a laugh, but couldn’t help it as he shoved Daichi away. “What? I thought it was a good line.”

“Think of one that’s isn’t so cheesy, Captain.” Suga gave him one last kiss and grabbed his arm to lead him inside. “Now come on, we have a gym to set up.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Valentine's day chapter to celebrate. (Still the same universe as the rest of the chapters)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write mini Valentine's day drabbles.  
> I hope everyone has a great Valentine's day (and if you don't celebrate it, then I hope you have a nice day in general) and thank you so much for reading!  
> There are probably a lot of mistakes and I apologize for those.

“Noya, slow down, you’re going to trip and fall,” Asahi warned as his boyfriend dragged him along the sidewalk. “You’re going to hurt yourself.”

Noya waved a dismissive hand through the air. “I fall all the time during volleyball, I’ll be fine!” He looked over his shoulder and gave that glorious grin that Asahi loved. “Besides, I want today to be special, it’s Valentine’s day.” Around his wrist was a bag and he refused to let his boyfriend know what was in it.

Asahi sighed and complied. Usually they didn’t celebrate the holiday, maybe they would give each other chocolates, but they had never planned to go out together. That was until Noya showed up at Asahi’s house at seven in the morning to drag him out of bed and into the streets. They had breakfast at a small coffee shop and then proceeded to wander around looking at all the shops decorated in hearts and the word ‘love’. Asahi wasn’t sure what Noya was up to, but he didn’t mind spending time with his boyfriend.

“Can you at least tell me where we’re going?” The taller male gave an apologetic look as they passed a couple.

“Nope! It’s a surprise!” Noya was bouncing with energy. Asahi made a mental note to not let the small libero have a shot of espresso ever again. “We’re almost there!” They continued silently until Noya suddenly halted in front of another small shop, causing Asahi to nearly topple over him. “Here!” He announced and walked in without another word.

The taller teen let out a long breath and followed him inside. It was warm and Asahi welcomed it, trying to get the feeling back in his fingers and nose. Noya was weaving through tables filled with couples and settled himself down in a booth, motioning for his boyfriend to sit on the other side. When they were seated a waitress came and took their orders (Asahi making sure Noya stayed away from the espresso).

Asahi shifted in his seat. “So why is this place so special?” He glanced around, becoming nervous as people were staring. He probably looked like a thug cornering a small child for money.

“It’s not special, but I just wanted a quiet place to give you my gift.” Noya put the bag he had been carrying all day on the table. “I tried my best, so you can’t get mad at me.”

The dark eyed teen smiled. “I could never be mad at you for giving me a gift. No matter what you give me, it will always mean a lot because it came from you.”

Noya made a gagging noise and tried to hide the flush on his cheeks. “Cheesy much?” He was actually quite happy with Asahi’s words. “Now close your eyes!”

Asahi did as he was told and could hear the bag rustling. Something soft and lumpy was wrapped around his neck and felt Noya’s hands linger on his jaw. Noya sat back down and clapped his hands. “Open your eyes! Do it!”

With a small laugh Asahi opened his eyes and looked down to the mess of yarn around his neck. It was a mix of gray, black, white, and purple string. Noya was smiling so wide it looked like it hurt. “I learned to knit from Suga! I even used the colors from the asexual flag!” He finally simmered down and tilted his head. “Do you like it?”

Asahi looked from the hole-riddled, lopsided scarf and then to his boyfriend’s hopeful face. The way his brown eyes sparkled, his little tuft of blonde hair, his red cheeks. He felt himself smile and touch the scarf gently, afraid it would unravel with too much jostling. He could imagine Noya working on it for hours, so determined to finish it. “I love it, Yuu. It’s perfect.”

Noya brightened instantly. “Yes!” He pumped his fist. “I’m the _best_ boyfriend ever!”

Asahi laughed and leaned across the table and kissed him. “Yes, you definitely are,” he said.

* * *

 

“Kenma, I can’t feel my legs, you have to move.” Kuroo whined and tried to shift his legs. Kenma was laying over them, staring at the gaming console in his hands. “Kenma!” He threw his head back against the couch cushion. “Earth to Kenma?! Hello?” He waved a hand in front of Kenma’s face. “Is my lover in there or did his brain finally melt from playing too many video games?”

Kenma gave a grunt of disapproval and elbowed his boyfriend in the crotch. Kuroo groaned and struggled not to kick Kenma off his lap. “Please, it’s Valentines day, at least show me _some_ attention.” Kuroo pet down Kenma’s hair, sighing through his nose. “Just a little kiss will do.”

“Busy,” Kenma stated flatly. He pressed a few buttons and continued to stare at the game.

“You know, you can be really mean sometimes.” Kuroo looked around his living room. “And people think _I’m_ the mean one. If only they hung around you more often they would see it’s the opposite.” His ass was starting to hurt from sitting on the floor and he was sure his legs would have to be amputated if Kenma didn’t get off soon.

Kenma shrugged. “Shouyou thinks I’m nice.”

“Shorty thinks everyone is nice,” Kuroo huffed.

He got a side glance from golden eyes. “Not you.”

The dark haired male frowned and glared. “Shorty likes me. I _know_ he does.”

“No.” Kenma rolled and Kuroo felt like his knees were going to break in half. “He’s scared of you.”

“That’s a lie.”

“He only tolerates you because we’re dating.” Kenma tightened his grip on his console as he seemed to move onto a harder level. “Other than that he doesn’t like you.”

Kuroo scoffed. “Shorty likes me. I bet Shouyou and Kageyama are having the best Valentine’s day ever right now.”

Kenma sighed and paused his game, sitting up. Kuroo rubbed his legs and tried to get the blood back into them. “Finally,” he moaned.

Kenma stared at him for moment before climbing back into his lap, this time straddling his hips and facing him. “Why do you care if Shouyou likes you?”

“I don’t know.” Kuroo said casually, a grin spreading across his face. “Does it make you jealous if I talk about him?”

“No.” But the little pout on his lips told Kuroo, that yes, Kenma was slightly jealous.

Kuroo ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. “You love me?”

Kenma raised an eyebrow. “What do you think?”

“I think if you would kiss me then I would know you love me.” Kuroo puckered his lips and waited for a kiss. Instead Kenma stood and stretched his legs, walking away to go into the kitchen. Kuroo frowned deeply and dropped his head against the couch and closed his eyes. “So mean,” he muttered.

He didn’t hear footsteps and was shocked when he felt a soft pair of lips press against his. He opened his eyes and could only see the side of Kenma’s face, obscured by their kissing position. When they broke apart, Kuroo chuckled. “I _knew_ it.”

Kenma fell into the taller boy’s lap, forcing the air out of his boyfriend’s lungs and nearly breaking his legs. While Kuroo writhed in pain, Kenma merely picked up his game and smiled to himself. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

* * *

 

“Open your mouth,” Yamaguchi demanded hesitantly. He was sitting next to his boyfriend, a strawberry cake sitting in between them. He held out a small piece of cake and wiggled the fork. “I can feed you.”

“Isn’t that just more work than me feeding myself?” Tsukishima looked confused at the gesture and even pressed his lips together in protest. “I don’t see what’s romantic about feeding another person?”

Yamaguchi frowned and looked at his fork. “I don’t know, I’ve always seen couples do it and they seemed to like it.” He shrugged and ate the piece, not wanting to ruin their Valentine’s day. “Sorry, Tsukki,” he mumbled around the utensil between his lips.

They continued to eat in silence and Yamaguchi stabbed the strawberry on his plate and dropped it onto Tsukishima’s. He got a questioning gaze and smiled. “I know you like them, so I thought I would give you mine.” The blonde looked ready to argue but Yamaguchi simply shrugged and shook his head. “Don’t worry, I like sharing with you.”

Tsukishima tapped his fork against his plate and stared at his boyfriend. “Open your mouth,” he commanded. Yamaguchi nearly choked on a bite of cake and looked to him in confusion. “I want to see what’s so special about feeding someone. Open your mouth,” he repeated. After a moment of silence Yamaguchi opened his mouth. “And close your eyes.” He did that as well.

The golden eyed teen took a piece of cake onto his fork and clicked his tongue. He looked at Yamaguchi who was waiting expectantly. His freckled cheeks were a slight pink and his eyes were scrunched up with happiness. Tsukishima almost wanted to keep him waiting, but decided to be nice and gave him the piece. Yamaguchi chewed in content, unaware that frosting was smudged across the corner of his lip.

Yamaguchi finally opened his eyes and was smiling. “See, it isn’t so bad.”

“It isn’t _that_ romantic either,” Tsukishima said under his breath, Yamaguchi’s shoulders slumped. The taller of the two debated internally before moving in close and kissing the freckled teen. He could taste the cake on Yamaguchi’s mouth and licked at the frosting. Yamaguchi was frozen at first, surprised that Tsukishima would be so bold out of the blue, but then he melted against his boyfriend, enjoying the attention.

Yamaguchi’s mind felt hazy when their lips separated. Their foreheads were pressed together and Tsukishima’s glasses were poking Yamaguchi in his temple, but he didn’t mind, not when he could feel every breath from Tsukishima against his lips. He felt a thumb run along his cheek and he willed himself to start another kiss, practically buzzing as Tsukishima kissed back. “Kei,” Yamaguchi murmured.

“Shut up, Tadashi,” Tsukishima grunted before kissing him with a little more force.

Yamaguchi’s stomach jumped and his heart raced. “Sorry, Kei.”

It felt like forever before they finally stopped their makeout session, though Yamaguchi sort of wished it had lasted forever. Tsukishima turned back to his plate and picked at the cake. Yamaguchi was too frazzled to eat and merely looked at his food. Tsukishima cleared his throat. “We can feed each other, if it would make you happy,” he said.

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and he grabbed his fork in excitement. “Say ‘ahh’.”

Tsukishima grumbled and pretended to be bothered by the whole thing, but the absolute delight on his boyfriend’s face was totally worth it.

* * *

 

Suga moaned and forced himself to open his eyes. He pressed his cheek deeper into the pillow under his head and shifted. Something was wrapped around his waist and kept him pinned to the bed. He looked across the mattress and couldn’t help but smile at Daichi’s sleeping face. His arm was thrown around Suga’s body, radiating warmth as he slept. They were both naked, skin pressed against each other.

He pushed himself up on his elbow and ran his fingers through Daichi’s bangs. He traced the features of his boyfriend’s face and the curve of his lips. Daichi’s face scrunched and he buried himself deeper under the covers. Suga held back a laugh and continued to drift his fingers over Daichi’s skin until he finally stirred him from his sleep.

He grabbed Suga’s hand and opened one eye. “I didn’t know the tickle monster was staying in this bed.”

“The tickle monster was just saying good morning.” Suga kissed Daichi’s forehead.

Daichi rolled over and grabbed his phone, checking the time. “Well, the tickle monster is a little late. It’s already past noon.” He dropped his phone somewhere among the sheets and hurried to gather his boyfriend into his arms. “Luckily my gorgeous boyfriend is here to wish me a good evening.” He pressed his lips against Suga’s neck, sucking and nipping until Suga was cupping his cheeks and pulling him into a kiss.

Suga hummed. “Happy Valentine’s day.”

“Same to you.” Daichi smiled and kissed him again, running his hands up and down his smooth back. “God, I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Suga moved his legs so they were entangled with Daichi’s. “I’m hungry.”

Daichi stretched and yawned. “Me too.” He rolled onto his back and folded his arms behind his head. “I’ll make us some late breakfast when I get up.”

Suga huddled up against him, resting his head on his chest. “Aren’t your parents home?”

“Not today, out for a date or something.” Without thinking, the dark haired teen moved his hand so it was running over Suga’s hair. “Which means we get the whole house to ourselves.” Suga nuzzled his nose against tan skin in a sign of happiness. “We can watch all the overly-romantic movies on television and take a shower together.”

The paler teen sighed and moved himself up to kiss the curve of his boyfriend’s jaw. “Perfect day with the perfect guy.”

“You’re the perfect one,” Daichi laughed gently. He kissed that little mole he always loved.

“We’re not going to argue like this all day, are we?” Suga was smiling, his eyes narrowed in a playful manner.

Daichi rolled his eyes up in mock-thought. “Well, there are certainly _better_ things we could be doing with our mouths.”

Suga grinned and wrapped his arms around his neck, dragging him deeper into the twisted sheets. “Then why don’t we do those things?”

Daichi merely obeyed.

* * *

 

“Hey, I think that’s enough for today.” Kageyama wiped the sweat from his forehead, trying to calm his breathing. “You’re hands are going to sting from all this practice.”

Hinata was smiling and bouncing the volleyball between his hands. “I like it when they sting. It means I’m working extra hard!” He bounded over to his boyfriend who was drinking from his water bottle. “One more toss? I promise it’ll be the last one!”

Kageyama stuck out his lip which meant he was being stubborn. “No, that’s enough for today. Let’s head back to my house and eat.” He picked up his towel from the bench and dabbed his face. “Remember to lock up the gym when we leave, Daichi trusted us enough to use it on the weekend, but if we don’t lock it and return the key, he’ll kill us.”

“I know, jerk,” Hinata huffed. He put the ball down and gulped some water.

“Shut up, dumbass.” Kageyama stretched his arms above his head and looked around. “It’s a lot nicer when there aren’t others here. Especially Tsukishima.”

Hinata gave a devious look. “You just wanted to be alone with me because it’s Valentine’s day,” he teased.

Kageyama rolled his eyes but his flushed cheeks said differently. “Just shut up and get ready to leave. It’s cold outside so make sure to wear your hat and scarf.” He marched away and went to his own belongings, getting ready to head out in the winter weather.

The redhead got ready as well and tucked the ball under his arm as Kageyama approached. “I’m ready!”

“Alright.” They stepped outside and Kageyama locked the doors. He shoved the keys into his pocket (he really didn’t trust Hinata with keeping the keys safe) and they went on their way. Somewhere along the way they started holding hands. “What do you want to eat?”

Hinata wrinkled his nose in thought. “Meat buns!”

“We don’t have any at my house.” Kageyama gave him a look from the corner of his eye.

The smaller teen whined. “Why can’t we stop and get some then?”

“Do you have any money?”

He pouted. “No,” he mumbled.

“Then we’ll eat whatever I have at my house.” Kageyama had to hold back a cocky smile because in reality he had already bought meat buns and had planned to have a romantic dinner with Hinata once they got to his place. He noticed Hinata sulking and sighed. “Oh, don’t be such a baby, you’ll like what I have.”

Hinata tilted his head up and squinted his eyes. “I would have liked _meat buns_!”

“Well too bad,” Kageyama said.

“ _Jerk_!” Hinata started shouting in the empty streets. “My boyfriend is a _big_ , _dumb_ _jerk_ on Valentine’s day!”

Kageyama flushed bright red. “Shut up! I am not!”

“Kageyama is a _huge_ , _stupid_ , _mean_ _jerk_!”

“Hinata, cut it out!”

“Idiot Kage-” Hinata’s lips were silence in a kiss.

Kageyama pulled away, flustered and irritated. “Stupid Hinata, I was trying to be nice and wait till we got to my house, but since you won’t shut up I guess I have to ruin the surprise.”

“Surprise?” He blinked rapidly.

“Yes, _surprise_.” Kageyama was the one to pout now. “I already bought meat buns and they're at my house.”

Hinata jumped up and kissed his cheek, quick to change attitudes. “I knew you weren’t a big, dumb jerk.”

Kageyama pulled him along to keep walking. “Yeah, well you could have fooled me.”

They continued down the street and Hinata leaned against him. It began to snow, small little flakes drifting down around them. Hinata stared at the sky in wonder and tightened his grip on Kageyama’s hand. “Happy Valentine’s day, Tobio.”

Kageyama smiled down at him. “Happy Valentine’s day, Shouyou.”

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Takeda and Ukai since I haven't actually written anything for them.  
> Same universe as the rest of the chapters, just focusing on the dumb, gay adults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I appreciate all the comments and kudos you guys have left, they mean a lot!  
> I apologize for any mistakes made.  
> ***Warning: Ukai swears a little, I don't know if that would bother anyone, but just to be sure here's a warning. Also, there are hints of nsfw, but nothing graphic or explicit.

“You’re too good,” Ukai murmured as he ran his fingers over the back of Takeda’s neck. The older man tilted his head back at the touch before leaning forward and dropping his forehead onto Ukai’s shoulder. He let out a small breath and climbed off his boyfriend. He curled under the covers, eyes half-lidded and cheeks flushed. Ukai shifted and was on his side, brushing his thumb along Takeda’s cheek. “Ittetsu,” he said.

The teacher smiled at his name, curling closer to the taller male. “Keishin.” He couldn’t see without his glasses, but he could make out his large shape. He was ready to sleep until a shock went through his body and he jolted up. He threw back the covers and stumbled around the room until he found his glasses. “I forgot to grade the tests!” He found his bag buried under their clothes and dug it out. “Ah, I promised I would hand them back by tomorrow.” He pulled out a pile of papers and grabbed a red pen. He crawled over to the desk in the middle of the room and began to grade, completely naked.

Ukai grumbled and sat up, grabbing a pack of cigarettes off his nightstand. “You can’t just relax for a little while? You can just give them back another day.” He lit one up and put it between his lips. “I mean, we just finished fucking and the first thing you think of is homework?”

Takeda looked over his shoulder and pushed up his glasses. “I have to, I promised. I always give back papers late and I know the students don’t like that. Not to mention I want to go over the notes I wrote during practice.”  Ukai frowned and blew smoke out. “I’m not like you, I’ve never played volleyball so I want to know more for the team.”

“So students are more important than me?” Ukai narrowed his eyes.

The smaller male smiled. “Are you jealous of my students?”

“As if. Unless you’re having sex with one of them, I don’t care.” He blew out a long stream of smoke. “I could never see you fucking a student.” Maybe getting fucked by one sure, he thought to himself. Really, his boyfriend was too innocent.

“You should really try to refine your vocabulary, Keishin.” Takeda was circling answers as he spoke.

Ukai slid off the bed and went to sit behind his boyfriend. “Should I help, or do I need to refine my _brain_ in order to do that?”

Takeda squirmed. “You could at least put some underwear on,” he mumbled.

“Too much work.” Ukai crushed his cigarette into the ashtray on the table. “Besides, you’re naked too.”

“You really should quit smoking. It’s bad for you and sets a bad example for the kids.” Takeda jumped when he felt Ukai’s lips against the back of his neck. “A-Are you even listening to me?”

Ukai shrugged and continued to kiss up and down his shoulder blades. “Barely.” He ran his fingers over Takeda’s stomach and thighs, tracing small circles. “Out of everyone I have dated, guys and girls, you are the one who has nagged me the most.” He could hear Takeda’s breathing hike as his fingers went to a particularly sensitive spot between the older male’s thighs. “It’s like you’re my wife.”

“How come I’m the wife? Tha-That’s mean.” Takeda’s hands are stuttering over the tests and his handwriting shaky as he wrote a test score. “K-Keishin, I can’t concentrate when you do that.”

“Do what?” The coach played dumb and continued to kiss and touch his boyfriend. “Hey, this weekend do you want to stay over here, or should I come over to your place?” Takeda made an incoherent noise. “We should move in together sometime soon, all this moving around is exhausting. I just want to come home and fu-”

“Keishin,” Takeda warned softly, “language.”

The blonde clicked his tongue pressed his chest against Takeda’s back. “You ruin all the fun.”

“I’m a teacher, it’s my job,” he laughed lightly.

Ukai laughed as well and dropped his head against Takeda’s shoulder. “Well, you’re not a teacher right now. Leave your job at school.”

Takeda reached behind him and ruffled Ukai’s hair. “Mm, if only I could.”

* * *

 

Takeda watched as practice went on. He tapped the clipboard he was holding and wrote down a few notes. Ukai called everyone to meet around the whiteboard he had dragged into the gym. Hinata bounced over, dragging Kageyama with him. Tanaka was fired up as well and Daichi had to calm him down with a quick look. Ukai clapped his hands. “Alright, we know that our next match…”

Takeda zoned out and merely stared at his lover. He looked so proud as he spoke about how hard they had been training. His blonde hair was pushed back in his signature headband, looking as handsome as ever. He really wished they would be able to go out on more dates and just be together more often, but with their schedules, it wasn’t easy. He wanted to spend every moment with Ukai that he could.

His heart nearly flew out of his chest when Ukai blew his whistle. “Alright, back to practice and make sure to focus on what we talked about!”

Daichi stood. “You heard him! Let’s get stronger!” There was a loud cheer and Takeda smiled as the students laughed and shouted. They were so happy and so young.

Takeda lowered his gaze and stared at his clipboard. He wasn’t all that young anymore now that he thought about it. His mother kept pressuring him to get married and start a family before he’s too old—not that it would be possible seeing as he was gay. Time was practically slipping by and he was so focused on volleyball and school that he had been ignoring his own personal life.

He looked up and Ukai was eyeing him. He gave a smile to ward off his boyfriend’s concern and went to go sit next to Kiyoko.

* * *

 

“You looked a little depressed during practice today, any reason for that?” Ukai wiped down the front counter of the store, staring at his boyfriend closely. A cigarette was hanging loosely from his lips.

Takeda shrugged and wandered around. “No particular reason,” he said easily.

Ukai’s eyebrows furrowed. “Seriously, what’s wrong?” He took the cigarette out from his mouth and put it out in an ashtray. “You’ve been preoccupied this whole time.” He came around the counter and grabbed Takeda’s hand, pulling him into a hug. “Something is bothering yo-”

“Let’s get married!”

“I’m sorry?” Ukai looked down and Takeda was looking at him with those large, brown eyes he loved.

“Let’s get married and have kids!”

Ukai raised an eyebrow and snorted. “Ittetsu, you can’t really mean that.”

Takeda wormed his way out of Ukai’s arms and got on one knee. “Marry me, Keishin! Let’s start a family!”

“We can’t get married in Japan,” Ukai said quickly.

“We’ll go to America!”

The blonde rubbed his eyes. “We can’t have kids.”

“We’ll adopt!” Takeda waited in silence and finally seemed to lose his cheer. “I just wanted to live the rest of my life with you. You were talking about moving in together and today I saw how young and bright everyone is. I know I’m old and you’re probably used to younger lovers, but I really do love you Keishin.” Ukai looked at him. “I was just thinking about how my life is just going by so quickly and I wanted to spend the rest of it with you. I love you.”

Ukai groaned and his face went up in flames. “I can’t believe this.” He covered his face and dropped to his knees. “You’re too fucking cute for your own good.” He pulled Takeda into a hug and kissed him roughly. Takeda’s glasses were skewed and poked into his cheek, but he didn’t care. “I can’t handle you.”

“Is that a yes?” Takeda was wiggling with excitement.

“ _Fucking yes_.” Ukai murmured against his lover’s lips.

Takeda laughed, tears in his eyes. “Language, Keishin!” Ukai growled and kissed him, silencing his laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata sort of fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little angsty and I hope it turned out alright.  
> I hope anyone going through a struggle with their sexuality/gender/romantic orientation (and any others I missed) finds support and comfort through their hard times no matter what those struggles may be.  
> As always, thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistake made.

Hinata felt like he wanted to scream until his throat was raw. He had been called to see the vice principal after school. Worry had been lodging itself in his mind all day. What could he have done? Was it his grades? Was the vice principal still mad about the whole wig incident? He thought of a million reasons why he had been called in… but none were as horrible as the real reason.

He wanted to do anything to stop the vice principal from talking any longer. His eyes were burning and his fingers were shaking. “—we aren’t trying to be mean, but some of the teachers are _uncomfortable_ with the idea of you using the male bathrooms.” Hinata’s face went up in flames. “Isn’t it enough we agreed to your wishes to play on the male volleyball team and allow you to wear the male uniform?” The vice principal folded his hands on his desk. “All we’re asking is that from now on you use the female bathrooms.”

The redhead grit his teeth to try and stop his tears. “But you don’t understand,” he said as calmly as he could. His voice was shaking and he was ready to shout.

“Look,” the man sighed, clearly impatient, “you’re lucky that we even allowed you to do what you have thus far. If word gets out among the parents about you being a female, there will be chaos and who knows how many angry phone calls. Just think about the danger if a male student finds out you’re female because he caught you in the bathroom.”

Hinata felt like he had been slapped. He stood, the chair clattering to the floor from the force. “I am _not_ a girl!”

“You sit down this instant! You are under my rules and as far as your papers read, you are listed as female!” The vice principal was nearly as red in the face as Hinata was, both of them glaring at each other. Hinata continued to stand and he grunted. “We are only trying to keep this school safe.”

“But how is making me go into the girls’ bathroom making anyone safe? What if someone sees me go in? Won’t that just make things worse?” Hinata tried to swallow the lump in his throat, but it was no use. “Why even bother now?”

The older man barely blinked. “If you do not adhere to this new rule then I will strip you of the privileges we have granted you.”

“You can’t do that!”

“I can and I will,” he said roughly. “If you do not begin to use the female washrooms then you will be removed from the male volleyball team and placed into the female one. You will also then be asked to hand in your male uniform for the female one.” His eyes narrowed and Hinata’s shoulders slumped under the weight of his stare. “Do I make myself clear?”

Hinata felt his bottom lip quiver. “Yes, Sir.”

He smiled and leaned back in his chair. “Good. Then you are dismissed.”

The small teen clenched his fists and walked away before he opened his mouth to say something that would get him trouble. He went out into the hall where Kageyama was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He took one look at his boyfriend and his eyebrows came together. “What happened in there, I heard shouting and—you’re crying…”

Hinata was sobbing, rubbing his knuckles angrily across his cheeks and eyes. He couldn’t make out a word without choking so he merely cried and grabbed onto Kageyama’s hand for support. The taller teen squeezed his fingers gently, unsure what to do seeing as he had no idea what Hinata was crying for.

“Are they making you quit the team?” He asked once Hinata finally quieted down to a few erratic hiccups.

He shook his head and looked around. “Can we go somewhere more private?”

Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, sure.” He placed his hand on the small of Hinata’s back and they walked together until they were hidden under a staircase. Hinata was clinging to the hem of Kageyama’s uniform, eyes scrunched and puffy. Kageyama gently touched his hair, brushing it back and feeling the orange locks under his fingers. “What’s wrong?”

Hinata sniffed loudly. “They want me to use the girls’ bathroom.”

The taller male raised an eyebrow. “Is that all?”

Hinata’s head shot up and he looked horrified. “What do you mean ‘is that all’?”

“I mean, it’s just a bathroom? You could just sneak in there and go to the bathroom. It’s not a big deal.” Hinata’s face fell and Kageyama’s stomach twisted. “It’s not… right?”

The redhead pushed away. “Idiot Kageyama!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. After his talk with the vice principal his head was already crowded with rage and embarrassment, he didn’t want to hear it from Kageyama as well.

“Why are you yelling at me, dumbass? It’s just a bathroom! Who cares which one you use?” Kageyama’s jaw clenched. “I mean, it’s not like they’re making you dress like a girl or anything like that.”

“Of course it matters, stupid!” Hinata balled up his hands and stomped his feet, completely outraged his boyfriend wasn’t supporting him. It wasn’t like he had a lot of close friends to go to for support.

Kageyama crossed his arms. “So you have to use the girls’ bathroom, it’s not like it _makes_ you a girl. If it’s going to get you in trouble, then don’t use the boys’ bathroom. I don’t understand why this is such a big deal.”

“Of course you don’t understand,” Hinata said quietly. Kageyama’s heart shattered at the softness of his voice. Before he could get a word out, Hinata was marching away.

“Hey, Hinata, wait a second!” He chased after, but Hinata was gone from his sight.

* * *

 

“Hinata! Kageyama! What is wrong with you two?” Ukai was fuming as Hinata had missed another toss. The one before that Kageyama tossed the ball right into Hinata’s face. Something was off between them and everyone could see it. “You know what? Just take a break. We’ll try again in a few minutes.” Ukai rubbed his face in exhaustion as the two teens quickly walked away from each other.

Suga and Daichi shared a look and nodded to each other. “I’ll go talk to Kageyama,” Suga said.

“I’ve got Hinata,” Daichi replied. They smiled before going off to the younger boys. “Hinata,” he called gently. The redhead was sitting against the wall, idly chewing on the tip of his water bottle. “Any reason you and Kageyama aren’t doing so well?” He sat next to him, dark eyes searching his face for an answers.

“No reason,” he mumbled.

“Hinata,” Daichi warned.

Hinata ducked his head. “I got called in to see the vice principal and he told me I have to use the girl bathrooms. When I told Kageyama I thought he would get it,” he paused, “but he didn’t.”

“Ah,” the captain sighed. “Well, I think you might need to explain to Kageyama a little more about how you’re feeling. He hasn’t gone through everything you’ve gone through. I know a few times I didn’t understand what Suga was going through. I still don’t sometimes.”

“But… he’s my boyfriend.” He pouted, eyes narrowed as they glared at the tips of his shoes. “I thought he would understand no matter what.”

Daichi ruffled his hair gently. “He might need a little more time on certain things in order to understand them. He needs you to help him understand, does that make sense?”

Hinata nodded and glanced to Kageyama who was talking with Suga across the gym. “I guess I can try and talk to him.”

“That’s the spirit.” Daichi stood and held out a hand. Hinata took it and he brought the younger boy to his feet. “Now, get back to practice and talk to him when we’re done.”

“Mm.” Hinata walked back onto the court, but his eyes continued to stay on Kageyama.

* * *

 

Suga watched Kageyama closely as the younger boy’s eyes were focused on Hinata. “I know this is hard for you, having a boyfriend who is struggling through something that’s not necessarily ordinary.”

“But that’s the problem. I know Hinata is having a harder time than me. Whenever I think I’m struggling with something, I can’t help but think Hinata is struggling even more.” He ran his hands through his hair and groaned. “But when he brought up the whole bathroom incident, I just couldn’t believe he was worried about that.”

“And why is that?” Suga was listening with a calm look on his face.

“Because, I don’t know, out of all his problems, he’s freaking out about a bathroom?”

Suga hummed. “Maybe you should see it his way?” Kageyama looked confused and he smiled. “Like, maybe right now, he felt like he was in a _good_ place. He’s managed to come out to a few friends, he’s playing a sport he absolutely loves, he’s having a good time, and he’s in love with someone who accepts him, but all of a sudden someone is forcing him into a place where he doesn’t want to go back.”

Kageyama lowered his gaze. “I guess I didn’t think about it like that.”

The older teen laughed and patted his shoulder. “Hey, don’t worry. You’re still trying your hardest and it’s obvious you and Hinata love each other very much.”

“Yeah,” Kageyama said as his cheeks burned. “Do you have any idea how I can make this up to him?”

Suga stood and stretched his legs. “Just think about something that would make him happy right now.”

Kageyama nodded and stood as well. “Thanks, Suga.”

He smiled and nodded. “Any time.” He walked away and Kageyama stayed where he was, eyes on Hinata’s back.

* * *

 

It was dark out by the time they were walking home and Hinata could feel the tension rising between them. He had wanted to talk to Kageyama right after practice, but the taller boy had run off, going to hide from the the redhead most likely. Now Hinata continued to glance to his boyfriend, hands on his bike handles though he much rather hold Kageyama’s hand. Finally, when he couldn’t seem to take the growing silence he opened his mouth.

“Kageyama…”

“Hinata…” Hinata looked up at the sound of his name. “I want to apologize for what I did today.” He looked angry, eyebrows furrowed, bottom lip out. His nose was scrunched and he grunted. “I just didn’t-I didn’t think about your feelings.”

Hinata felt his heartbeat go faster. “Kageyama, no, I should-I should be the one saying sorry.” He stopped walked and set his bike against the guardrails of the road. “I shouted at you and I didn’t think about you and I only thought about yourself.” He grabbed onto his boyfriend’s hands. “I really am sorry, Tobio.”

Kageyama’s cheeks turned a bright red in the light of the street lamps. “But, I was the jerk.”

“No, _I_ was.”

He frowned. “But you had a reason to be angry. I’m the one who’s sorry.”

Hinata pouted. “I’m _more_ sorry.”

They glared at each other for a few minutes before they dissolved into laughter. Hinata managed to worm his way into Kageyama’s arms and hugged him tightly. “Tobio, I really am sorry though. I shouldn’t have taken out my problems on you. I know you don’t always understand.”

Kageyama pet down Hinata’s hair. “I’m sorry too, Shouyou. I should have listened to why you were so upset. I think I get it now… not being able to go into the bathroom that feels right for you.” He pressed his nose into those orange locks. “Maybe from now on if something is bothering you, you can explain it to me.”

Hinata hummed in agreement

Kageyama kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “I’m sorry the vice principal is making you do this.”

Hinata shrugged. “It’s okay. Maybe I can just hold it in all day and not have to go at school.”

The taller boy snorted. “You’re going to explode if you do that.” Hinata stuck out his tongue. “Which is why I asked Takeda for a favor.” He dug through his pockets and pulled out a small key on a ring. “He gave me the keys to the private teachers’ bathroom. That way you don’t have to worry about someone catching you if you have to go the bathroom. It’s also more private so it’s safer.” He held out the keys and Hinata was ready to snatch them up, but he pulled them away. “What do I get in return?”

Hinata smiled. “A punch in the gut!” Kageyama didn’t seem happy with the answer and Hinata stepped up on his toes and kissed him on the lips lightly. “Sorry, sorry, don’t get mad.”

Kageyama kissed him once more and handed him the keys. Hinata stared at them in wonder and grinned as he put them in his pocket. He grabbed his bike and they continued down the path holding hands. Hinata ticked his head to the side. “Hey, what did you tell Takeda to get the keys?”

The taller boy looked away. “D-Don’t ask…”

* * *

 

 **Bonus** :

“So, you want to have lunch together outside?” Kageyama was leaning against the wall as Hinata came up, lunch in hand.

“Yeah! outside!” Hinata was bouncing, smiling at his boyfriend.

“Hinata! Kageyama!” Takeda waved to them, coming down the hall with papers filling his arms. “Are you two going to lunch?”

“Yes!” Hinata beamed.

The older male smiled. “That sounds nice. I wish I could take a break outside,” he sighed. He glanced to Kageyama and lowered his voice. “Kageyama, how’s the private bathroom?”

The dark haired teen flushed. “Ah, good.”

“Ah, that’s great. Remember, you can keep my key for as long as you need. I hope your stomach and,” he dropped his voice to a whisper, “ _diarrhea_ problems go away soon. I hope the private bathroom is comforting for you.”  He didn’t notice Kageyama’s face turn an unnatural shade of red and smiled. “I have to get back to work, but you two have fun. I’ll see you at practice.”

When Takeda walked away, Hinata looked like he was going to burst from holding in his laughter. Kageyama shoved him away, fuming. “I-Idiot Hinata, I only said those things for you!” He stalked down the hallway and Hinata followed, giggling.

“Wait, Kageyama, are you sure you don’t need to use the bathroom first?”

“Stupid Hinata!”

“We don’t want you having an accident!”

“Dumbass Hinata!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata struggles through a really bad period and Kageyama comforts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I thought I woudn't add on to this due to lack of motivation, school, and mental health issues, but here's another chapter.   
> It's not the greatest, but it's something I guess.   
> Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes I've made. 
> 
> ***I've been thinking about adding something with Yachi and Kiyoko, or maybe something with Tanaka too, but I'm not exactly sure. (Also I haven't been keeping with with the newest season. I stopped midway in the second season so I'm afraid to write about anymore characters because of that.)

Kageyama stood on the porch of Hinata’s house, sending a quick text to tell his boyfriend he was there. Hinata hadn’t been in school all day and that was unlike him. He would never miss school unless something was truly wrong, especially when he knew there was practice after classes. Kageyama sent him a few worried messages over the day and Hinata replied that he was ‘ok,’ but it didn’t ease Kageyama’s mind. 

He tapped his foot impatiently until he got a text telling him to come on in. He turned the doorknob and found the door to be unlocked. He made a mental note to scold Hinata about that later. 

“I’m coming in,” he called as he nudged off his shoes and stepped into the hallway. There was no reply and he made his way upstairs. “Hey,” he said softly, knocking his knuckles against Hinata’s bedroom door. “You in there?” 

There was a moan. Kageyama stepped in, eyeing the lump on the bed. “Hinata?” The lump moved slightly. He sighed and dropped his bag to the dirty floor. “How come you weren’t in school, dumbass. We had practice.” He sat on the edge of the bed, spotting the pale angles of Hinata’s ankle. He pressed a hand to it and felt Hinata jump slightly at the contact. “You okay?” 

The sheets rustled and moved before a head of orange hair finally showed. Brown eyes were peeking out and he looked like he hadn’t slept in a while. “My shoe,” he mumbled. His voice was soft, making it hard for Kageyama to hear. 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow. “Shoe? What- _ Oh _ .” He stopped and felt his ears heat a little. “Is it that bad?” Hinata nodded feebly, curling up tighter. “Do you want some tea? Food?” His mind was racing on what he could do to make his boyfriend more comfortable. Hinata always seemed to get really upset when his periods were bad. It freaked him out to see his usual cheery boyfriend dulled down to a quiet, glassy-eyed boy. He felt his stomach tighten at the thought of Hinata lying in bed all day dealing with this. 

“Can I have some tea, please?” Hinata usually didn’t add ‘please’ to his demands so he must have really felt bad. 

The taller teen stood and went over to press a kiss to Hinata’s forehead. A silent apology. “‘Course,” he said. “I know where everything is. Do you want anything else?” 

“More painkillers?” Hinata smiled slightly and Kageyama nodded. 

He left the redhead to lay in bed and went into the kitchen. He knew where everything was and it wasn’t long before he had the water boiling and the tea set up. He made sure to wait a few minutes before bringing it back up so it was cool. Knowing Hinata he would still manage to burn himself. He stopped by the bathroom to grab a few painkillers. Nudging the door with his foot, he stepped back into the bedroom. Hinata was sitting up slightly. He looked exhausted, his eyes vacant. “Here.” Kageyama held out the mug and waited until Hinata had a good grip on it before letting go. “Want the pills now?” He kept his voice as soft as he could, though it sounded more like grumbling than anything.

“Yes, thank you.” Hinata took them gratefully and swallowed them down. He chased them with a tentative sip of the tea and settled back against his pillows. He took another few sips and breathed out his nose. Kageyama sat on the edge of the bed once more. “I’m sorry for missing school. I just didn’t… I didn’t feel right.” He pulled his blankets up to his chest. He wasn’t wearing his binder under his pajamas and it felt like his equilibrium was off somehow. 

“I just wish you would have told me what was wrong.” It sounded harsher than he meant it to be and bit his lip when Hinata ducked his head. Kageyama ruffled his hair. “It’s fine. I know it’s hard for you.” Hinata lifted his face and smiled at him gratefully. “I’ll be sure to send Daichi a message. He wasn’t too happy you missed practice.” 

Hinata had been pale before, but he nearly turned stark white at his words. “Does that mean extra laps?” He groaned into his mug before sighing. “I’m glad I don’t have to lie to him anymore though. At least now I don’t have to keep making excuses for when I miss.” He was still frowning and settled his mug between his hands, thin fingers fanning out across the smooth, ceramic surface. “I just don’t feel like myself when this happens.” He lowered his voice. “It makes me feel like I can’t be a guy.” 

“Hey, hey.” Kageyama shifted and climbed over Hinata’s legs, sitting himself down next to Hinata. The bed was narrow so they had sit right at the hip to make sure they would fit. The dark haired teen moved his arms around in jerky motions trying to find a way to fit them around Hinata’s shoulders. “You aren’t-you’re definitely not… Shouyou,” he said, “you’re a guy. We all know it.” It sounded unconvincing, but he truly meant it.

His eyes stared into his mug. “But when this happens—”

Kageyama’s eyebrows knit together. “You’re one of the manliest guys I know,” he blurted.

Hinata pouted, lower lip jutting out. “No, that’s someone like Daichi or Tanaka. Not me.” 

“No, you’re manly in a different way.” He squeezed his thin shoulder. “You’re...” He paused thinking of what he could say. “You’re the only person I know that... can eat ten meat buns in a row without vomiting.” Hinata gave a small snort. At least it was something so Kageyama continued “And you’re the only one who’s been able to hit my sets.” His back straightened a little with pride and Kageyama smiled. “You’re also strong and cute—”

There was a sharp hum and Hinata looked at him with narrowed eyes. “If I’m such a man then how come I’m cute?”

Kageyama flushed. “Anyone can be cute. You don’t need to be a boy or a girl. Cute is cute,” he mumbled. 

Hinata wrinkled his nose. “Then you’re cute too.” 

He sputtered for a moment. “Fine,” he said matter-of-factly. “We can both be cute.” He could still feel his face burning. Hinata shifted and rested his head against his boyfriend’s shoulder, taking a large gulp of his rapidly cooling tea. “You feeling a little better.” 

“As cheesy as it sounds, I feel better when you’re here.” Hinata laughed to himself and put his mug down on his bedside table. It was cluttered with various other things. Mostly things from their dates. Movie ticket stubs, napkins from restaurants, little trinkets won from amusement parks. Random things they had picked up together throughout their time. Kageyama felt his chest swell with affection and nuzzled his nose into Hinata’s hair. “Are  _ you  _ okay?” Hinata questioned at the gesture. “Was practice that bad?”

Kageyama grunted and merely closed his eyes. Practice always sucked when Hinata wasn’t there. He breathed in deeply. Even though he had been indoors all day, Hinata still managed to smell like sunshine. Eventually, Hinata just cuddled up against him, managing to tuck his head under the taller teen’s chin. They stayed like that until Hinata began to wiggle around. He had been laying around all day and he was starting to get jumpy. The painkillers had set in and he didn’t want to just sit and do nothing. 

“Hey,” he said, wriggling to face Kageyama. “Let’s go watch some T.V. downstairs.” 

The taller teen looked like he had been woken up and nodded his head. “That’s fine.” 

Hinata slipped out off the bed. “I need to go to the bathroom though.” He made a face as he stood, hands grabbing the front of his shirt and twisting it. He hated when he had to stand up after sitting all day during his period. He hated that feeling and he made a face of discomfort. 

Kageyama peered at him. “You feeling alright?” 

He nodded quickly. “Yeah, yeah. I’m gonna go to the bathroom. Go down without me. I’ll be there in a second.” Kageyama made a noise of agreement and grabbed the mug of freezing cold tea and went down stairs.

He went to the bathroom and rummaged through the cupboard under the sink for another pad. He grumbled to himself and changed quickly.  _ Kageyama thinks I’m manly. Kageyama thinks I’m manly, _ he chanted in his head as a mantra to keep himself focused.  _ I am a man no matter what _ . He washed his hands and dried them on his pants. He grabbed his blanket from his room before heading downstairs. Kageyama was already on the couch, some cartoon show on. He looked at Hinata as he came down the stairs, their eyes meeting. “What’re you watching?” Hinata bounded over. 

“Dunno.” 

“You don’t know what you’re watching?” Hinata poked his cheek. He could see the slight smile on Kageyama’s face. “Isn’t there a volleyball game on or something?” 

“Don’t think so.” He grabbed Hinata and pulled him into his lap, trying to situate him so the smaller boy was sitting on his thighs. 

Hinata panicked and pushed away, placing a hand against Kageyama’s chest. “Wait—Don’t!” His cheeks burned and he stood up, wrapping his blanket around him tighter. “Sorry…” He couldn’t meet Kageyama’s eyes. “I just don’t want you… that is…” He couldn’t explain he felt disgusted with the idea of Kageyama feeling the heavy, awkward pad through his pajama pants. He felt embarrassment and shame flood through him once more.  _ Why can’t I be normal? _ He chewed on the inside of his cheek, fingers turning white as they gripped the blanket. 

A hand on his made him jump. “I’m sorry. Come sit next to me then.” Kageyama patted the spot next to him with his other hand. “You can pick what we watch.” 

Hinata blinked for a moment before nodding. “O-Okay.” He sat down slowly, still nervous. They sat ramrod straight for a handful of minutes before Kageyama cleared his throat. “Yeah?” 

He wouldn’t look at Hinata, a high blush on his cheeks. “Is it alright if I put my arm around you?” 

Hinata broke out in laughter. “We were hugging just a while ago, why are you asking now?” He grabbed Kageyama’s arm, settling it around his shoulders. He felt much more relaxed. 

“Because you…” He drifted off and shrugged. “I just didn’t know what was okay.” 

Hinata nibbled at his bottom lip. “No, I just didn’t… I just…” He sighed.

“You don’t need to explain,” the black haired teen said quickly. “It’s alright.” 

Hinata settled against him, smiling softly. “I have the best boyfriend in the world.” 

Kageyama smirked, twirling the remote. “Of course you do.” When Hinata reached for the remote he pulled it away. Hinata whined and tried again. “The best boyfriend in the world gets control over the television, stupid.” 

“You said I could choose what we watch!” Hinata huffed and kicked out his legs. 

“Did I?” Kageyama pretended to think before he started to flip through the channels. “I don’t remember ever saying that.” 

Hinata wiggled and punched his side. “I was wrong! You’re the worst boyfriend ever! So mean! Bully Kageyama!” Despite his words, the two were smiling. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita struggles with feelings  
> Suga meddles  
> And Noya and Tanaka just scream a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, I just want to thank everyone so much for reading. This fic has over 1,000 kudos! I still can't believe it. It means a lot to know that people are still reading this fic and enjoying it. :)  
> But, anyways, I wanted to write something with a bi character because for some odd reason I never wrote one?? I also like Tanaka and Ennoshita together so I thought it would be nice to add them in (and also so it's not awkward considering the whole team is dating and they would be left out). They're probably way out of character and I apologize for that, I haven't watch the show in forever and I still haven't caught up at all. It's not the best chapter, but I hope it's alright.  
> Thank you once again for reading and I apologize for any mistakes made!

Chatter filled the locker room as the boys got dressed after practice. Ennoshita let out a sigh as he pulled off his shirt, shivering as cold air chilled his skin. He shook out his hair and turned to see what Noya was laughing at. The small male was trying to pull down Asahi’s underwear as Tanaka egged him on.

“N-Noya! Stop!” Asahi pleaded.

“It’s called hazing, babe, gotta do it!”

“That’s for the first years!” He yelped as Noya nearly snagged the band of his underwear.

“No one is safe!” Noya shouted.

Ennoshita shook his head and was about ready to call for Noya to stop. Before he could speak Tanaka caught his gaze and smirked, his sharp eyes narrowing. The words died in Ennoshita’s throat, neck feeling hot.

He turned his face away quickly, still feeling Tanaka’s gaze on his back. Hurrying to pull his uniform on, Ennoshita gave a quick goodbye before leaving. Usually they all left in a group, but lately he was starting to feel like something was off. Not to mention he felt like he wasn’t that close to his teammates as everyone else was.

As he took his time walking home, he tried to sort through his thoughts. It wasn’t like it was unusual to have Tanaka be the center of attention. He always called for it, waving his shirt or screaming at the top of his lungs. It was only natural that everyone’s eyes would travel to him. Yet, Ennoshita began to notice him when he was quiet—almost reserved really. That line of concentration that appeared between his brows, the way his lips pursed, the look of pure focus in his eyes.

“Ah–” Ennoshita stopped in the middle of the road, chest tight. He was merely admiring a fellow player. Nothing more! “That’s right,” he assured himself, “I’m just interested in Tanaka’s performance.” But even to him it sounded fake. He groaned and kicked at the ground, watching a pebble skitter away from his shoe.

_It wouldn’t be strange to like a teammate_ , he thought. _Nearly everyone on the team is dating each other. What difference would it make if I did, perhaps, maybe, sort of like him._ His eyebrows came together. Of course there was the small, insignificant, fact that Tanaka Ryuunosuke was unbelievably straight. From the way he talked about girls to the looks he gave Kiyoko, there was no doubt about it. Ennoshita rubbed at this forehead. “I shouldn’t be worrying about this,” he muttered. “I need to focus on volleyball and school. That’s it.” He gave a tight nod and began to walk once more, hands gripping on his backpack straps.

* * *

 This time Ennoshita was sure that Tanaka was staring at him, but every time he turned around, the bald teen was looking off somewhere else. Maybe it was wishful thinking on his part. Ennoshita frowned to himself as he hit another ball over the net. He moved out of the way for someone else to try and stood back, watching the younger teen.

Tanaka’s strong profile was set in a grin as he spun a ball between his hands, waiting for the real practice to begin. He looked so confident as his eyes traced the balls flying through the air. Ennoshita nearly missed his turn as Suga called his name. Tanaka glanced over and he felt his face heat with embarrassment.

After a few more moments of stumbling around the court, it was time to begin the practice game. Of course, by the fate of the universe, Tanaka was put on Ennoshita’s team. He felt his stomach become heavy with dread and his chest tighten as Tanaka smiled at him. “We’re going to win this, right?!” He nodded feebly and turned his attention to the net, trying to seem like he was busy concentrating.

The game started off well enough, but it seemed like whenever Ennoshita managed to clear his thoughts, Tanaka was right there again. Like when he was in front of Ennoshita and stretched his arms up, back muscles flexing under his shirt. The black haired male felt his heart pick up with desire. It also didn’t help that Tanaka seemed determined to goad him on whenever he was serving or about to receive the ball. He missed several times and could only stutter out an apology to his teammates while avoiding Tanaka’s eyes.

Finally, Daichi called for the game to end. Ennoshita let out a sigh of relief, only to be shocked when a hand slapped between his shoulder blades. He groaned and turned to Tanaka, the culprit of the now stinging handprint that was most likely forming on his skin. “Good job out there!”

Ennoshita nodded, unsure if he was serious or not. “Thanks, you too.”

After a pause of silence, Tanaka went off to Kiyoko, trying to get her to compliment his volleyball skills. Ennoshita let out the breath he had apparently been holding, watching Tanaka flex and pose. A hand came down on his shoulder, gently this time. Suga smiled at him. “Something wrong? You seemed a little occupied during the practice game.”

“Oh,” Ennoshita said, “I’m fine. I just didn’t get enough sleep last night. So much homework lately.” He felt bad for lying to Suga, the guy was super sweet. It almost felt like a crime to blow him off.

Suga nodded, dropping his hand to his side. “I know the feeling, especially with practice to focus on too.” He shrugged and sighed. “But I guess we can only hope the homework gets easier, because practice sure won’t.”

Ennoshita laughed. “Homework never seems to get easier.”

“True.” Suga looked off to find Tanaka lifting up his shirt, showing off his abs to Kiyoko. “That poor girl,” he murmured, “Tanaka is relentless sometimes.”

Ennoshita’s stomach churned as he glanced to Tanaka. “It seems like he never stops.” Suga studied his face for a moment, brown eyes narrowing. “W-What? Is there something on my face?”

“No,” Suga said after a pause. He waved a hand through the air. “Anyways, I need to talk some sense into Tanaka before he gets himself into more trouble. Excuse me.” He smiled and went off, leaving Ennoshita alone once more.

The dark haired teen tried to comprehend what just happened, but there wasn’t enough time because Tanaka was stalking his way over. Ennoshita swallowed the lump in his throat as Tanaka stopped in front of him, one eyebrow raised. “Suga said you wanted to talk?”

“I-I never…” He looked past Tanaka’s shoulder to where Suga was folding his hands apologetically. “I mean, yes, I did.” He straightened himself. “I just, well, I guess what I mean is…” He trailed off as Tanaka’s brows came together in confusion and made that cute little line in his forehead. “Do you practice volleyball often?” He blurted. “You’re just really good so I was wondering what your regime is.”

The slightly taller teen rubbed the back of his head. “Is that all?” He clicked his tongue. “I practice every day of course!” That sly grin broke across his face. “When I’m not fighting off my many admirers, that is.”

“Ah,” Ennoshita said, “I see.” His mind went blank and he hurried to think of something to say. “Would you want to practice together some time?” He screamed internally. That was not what he wanted to say!

Tanaka laughed loudly, crossing his arms. “Is this your way of asking me out on a date, Ennoshita?”

His face was burning as he struggled to collect his words. “I didn’t mean it like that!”

The laughter died down and Tanaka’s smile disappeared. “Oh?”

“I mean, you’re straight, right?” God, his mouth wouldn’t stop spewing idiotic things!

Tanaka scoffed. “Straight?” In a flash his shirt was off and waving through the air. “I’m bi as fuck!” He shouted.

 “Put your shirt back on and stop screaming! We know you’re bi!” Daichi shouted. Noya cheered him on and Suga laughed behind his hand. “Stop standing around and start cleaning up!”

Ennoshita looked around as everyone went about their business as if their teammate hadn’t just shouted about his sexuality. “But how-”

Tanaka slung his shirt over his shoulder, signature grin plastered over his face. “I lean more towards the ladies, but I’m not opposed to a good looking guy like yourself.” He winked and it was so cheesy it was cute.

“I guess I don’t know that much about you,” Ennoshita said after a while, dumbfounded.

The bald teen hummed and leaned forward. “Then how about you get to know me on a date?”

“That was smooth as _fuck,_ Ryu! Get it!” Noya practically screeched. “Ennoshita! You can’t say ‘no’ to that pickup line!”

Ennoshita felt his face go up in flames once more as he stuttered. “I-I wasn’t going to-”

“Yes! Good! Take care of my son, Ennoshita! If you break his heart you’re going to have to answer to _me_!” Noya continued to scream as Asahi tried to drag him away from the scene, apologizing profusely.

Tanaka’s smile seemed to grow even bigger. “So that’s a ‘yes’?”

Ennoshita laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “This is really happening? I didn’t get hit in the head during practice at all? This isn’t a dream?”

“As real as my muscles,” Tanaka responded immediately.

Another bout of nervous laughter and Ennoshita was wiping tears from the corner of his eyes. “This is crazy. I can’t believe this.”

“And I can’t believe you two are still standing around when I clearly told you to start cleaning!” Daichi called, pointing a broom at the two. “Enough with the flirting, get your butts in gear.”

“Yes!” They both called. Reluctantly, Tanaka pulled his shirt back on, but not before Ennoshita took in the view for a few delicious seconds. As they walked towards the rest of the team, Tanaka caught Ennoshita’s arm. “You were serious about the practice date, right?”

“I-” He felt his chest lighten at the warmth of Tanaka’s hand on his arm and the hopeful gleam in his eye. “Yeah, I was.”

The grin was back, but his hand moved away. “Cool! We can talk on the way home. Before Daichi-the-hard-ass breaks our necks for talking.”

Daichi’s head snapped around to glare at them. “I heard that!”

Tanaka winked, giving him two thumbs up as he ran off before Daichi could catch him. Suga came up to Ennoshita, holding out a broom. Ennoshita took it, eyeing Suga. “You did all that on purpose, didn’t you?”

Suga held up his hands in an innocent gesture, backing away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” But he gave a warm smile that said otherwise.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi in face masks. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gaylizard17 asked if I could write somebody who identified as agender and I thought Oikawa might be a good fit?  
> Oikawa doesn't identify as any gender and uses they/them pronouns. 
> 
> I tried my best with the pronouns, but being an English major it's hard to let go of 4 years of professors telling you that they/them is not grammatically correct when referring to one person. If I mixed anything up or made anything confusing I apologize.  
> I also apologize for them being pretty out of character, like I said before, I haven't watched much of the show. So I don't have much knowledge on Oikawa or Iwaizumi (or much of their interaction together). I tried my best so I hope they come out as somewhat decent? 
> 
> Thank you once again for reading and I apologize for any mistakes I may have made!

Iwaizumi disliked many things. One of the things he disliked the most was makeup stores. But here he was, standing in the middle of one with his hands full of makeup products he was pretty sure were useless in some way. Oikawa was off somewhere, trying to hunt down some elusive face mask they had seen someone on Youtube recommend. It felt like hours before Oikawa popped back up, grinning brightly. They were holding a small package in their hands. “Found it! Last one too!”

The dark haired teen grabbed the box, looking at the price tag. His eyes widened. “You’re going to pay that much for such a small box?”

Oikawa snatched it back, holding it to their chest. “It’s supposed to reduce wrinkles and stress lines,” they explained.

“You’re eighteen, how many stress lines can you get?”

“I’ll have you know being the best player on our team and keeping us afloat is very stressful and I don’t want my many admirers to see me looking so hazardous.” They pouted and looked over the rest of their items in Iwaizumi’s arms. “Besides, money is no object when it comes to beauty.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Says the one who always begs me to pay when we go out to eat.”

“I need to save money to buy my beauty products!” Oikawa whined, shaking their head. “You just don’t understand!”

“When do you even find the time to use this stuff?” Iwaizumi followed Oikawa to the front where the registers were. “I know your schedule and I don’t think it’d be wise to waste time on—” He stopped to glance at one of the products “—eye collagen masks? What does that even mean?”

Oikawa put their products down on the counter while giving the cashier a smile. “If you want to see how horrible I look with eye bags and crow's feet I won’t get them.” Their voice was haughty and Iwaizumi knew not to argue any further. “Besides, you, of all people, shouldn’t be upset. I’m trying to look good for you.”

“Since when do you look good for anyone besides yourself and a television camera?”

“Iwa-chan! I am shocked and appalled!” Oikawa pressed a hand to their own chest, batting their eyelashes. “You know I’m not that self-centered, right?”

“Could have fooled me,” he muttered. Oikawa smacked his chest as the cashier finished scanning the items.

“Are you a rewards member, Sir?” She smiled, flashing white teeth.

Oikawa stiffened for a moment before nodding. They dug out their wallet while Iwaizumi began to open his mouth. “It’s fine, Iwa-chan, don’t bother,” they whispered. They finally pulled out their card and handed it over with an equally dazzling smile. “I can’t wait for the new lipstick collection to come out.”

“I know! Remember, members get a special first look and get to pre-order before it goes out to the public!” She was going on about other perks while Iwaizumi watched Oikawa closely, hazel eyes narrowing. “All right, your total comes out to—”

“Holy shit, you idiot!” Iwaizumi felt nauseous just by seeing the numbers on the screen.

Oikawa huffed, waving a hand at the cashier.  “Ignore my boyfriend, he just doesn’t understand the price of beauty.”

The cashier laughed with them. “Don’t I know it! My boyfriend is the same!”

When the transaction was all said and done, Oikawa and Iwaizumi walked out of the store, both silent. People were bustling around them, chattering on their phones and hauling shopping bags. Iwaizumi looked over to the other teen, waiting for them to bring up the issue with the cashier, but they said nothing. Oikawa only checked their phone for a moment before turning to their boyfriend. “Hold the bags for me, please? I don’t want to strain my arms.” They stretched as they handed over the bags. “I _am_  the only one holding up the team, after all.”

“I don’t know how anyone can stand to be around you longer than an hour.” Iwaizumi frowned, following Oikawa down the sidewalk.

“Good thing you’re the only one who can withstand me, huh?” Oikawa grinned over their shoulder. “I’m hungry and it’s nearly noon! Let’s go eat!”

Iwaizumi stopped, glaring. “You’re going to make me pay, aren’t you?”

Oikawa spun around, shrugging. “You saw how much I spent on my beauty products,” they said easily. The look on their boyfriend’s face made them pout. “Iwa-chan don’t be like that!” They approached slowly and kissed their slightly shorter boyfriend on his cheek. “Come on, it’ll be something cheap. I think I saw a burger place by the train station.”

“You don’t like fast food, you complain it makes your face breakout from the grease,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“Yeah, but if it’s on a date with Iwa-chan then I think I can make an exception,” Oikawa murmured against his skin.

Iwaizumi clenched his jaw, hating how weak he was against Oikawa’s charm. “Fine.”

Oikawa smiled, bouncing back to continue walking. “Great! I’m going to order one of everything!”

“Don’t you even try it, you idiot.”

* * *

 

It was dark outside when Oikawa had wrestled their boyfriend to the floor.

“This is stupid.”

“You’re stupid, now stop complaining or I’ll make you put on the really painful face mask that will take off those stupid eyebrows you won’t let me touch.”

“My eyebrows are fine, leave them alone you asshole.”

A tongue click from Oikawa. “You would look better if they were neater is all I’m saying.”

“You like them like this because yours look better by comparison.” Iwaizumi cracked his eyes open to look up at Oikawa who was looming over him.

Oikawa hummed, sticking their fingers back into the jar they were holding. “True.” They put another glob of cold, gray colored mask on Iwaizumi’s forehead. Oikawa was already wearing their own mask, shiny and gold. Not like Iwaizumi expected anything less. “There! Done!” Oikawa sat back, closing up the jar and putting it on the coffee table next to them. “Now you just have to wait until it dries and then we wash it off.”

“This feels disgusting,” the dark haired teen complained, trying not to touch his face.

“Well, it’s good for your skin so shut up.” Oikawa turned back to the television. They were watching another team play volleyball. Probably a team they were going to face during the tournament. There must have been something important because Oikawa paused it and grabbed the pad of paper off the coffee table to write something down. They pressed play once more. This pattern went on for a while.

Iwaizumi moved so he was on the couch, eyes more focused on the back of Oikawa’s head than the television. Oikawa had their hair pushed back with a headband, so tufts of it were sticking up everywhere. They were in their favorite alien pajamas, light green with little aliens and spaceships printed all over. This is when they were most comfortable, Iwaizumi knew that much. They didn’t have to keep up appearances or act like they were perfect. They didn’t have to deal with people misgendering them. Or giving them a gender at all.

Which brought Iwaizumi back to the moment at the beauty store. “Hey, idiot.”

Oikawa mumbled something, writing furiously.

“What happened back there today? Why didn’t you let me say anything?”

Oikawa didn’t say anything at first. For a moment Iwaizumi thought Oikawa didn’t understand, but then they spoke up. “Because I’m tired of it.”

Iwaizumi shifted. “Tired of what?”

They shrugged, unpausing the video. “Tired of having to correct people. Most of the time they don’t even understand it. They nod along, but you can see it in their eyes.” It was quiet for a moment, only the sounds of the video filling the room. “I’m tired of having to explain who I am.”

“But people should understand.” He could tell there was a bite of anger to his voice. If their team could understand, then why couldn’t others? He softened his tone. “It’s not that hard to comprehend.”

Oikawa rolled their shoulders. “You try explaining to someone you don’t identify with any gender. That you’re basically nothing in a society that values gender binaries.” Their voice sounded exhausted.

 _You’re not nothing. You’re everything._ Iwaizumi bit his tongue. If he said that, he would never hear the end of it from Oikawa. Instead he moved so he could nudge Oikawa’s back with his foot. “You’re an idiot if you think that you need to hide yourself so other people feel comfortable. That’s not the Tōru I know.” The other teen glanced at him, eyes shining from the glow of the television. “The Tōru I know would kick anyone’s ass if they called them the wrong pronouns.”

Oikawa gave an ugly snort. Iwaizumi smirked. “Not every interaction needs to lead to a fight. I wasn’t going to be mean to the cashier at the beauty store just because she didn't know. It's not that bad, it's just some days are harder than others. She was too nice anyways and I'll probably never see her again.”

“Still.”

“Still nothing.” Oikawa paused the video and put down the pad of paper, crawling onto the couch so they could lean against Iwaizumi. They were quiet for a while. “You know, sometimes I forget how mushy you can be.” They were smiling deviously. “If the team ever found out about this side of you, they would name you team push-over.”

“You’re an asshole.” Iwaizumi draped an arm around Oikawa’s shoulders. “If you ever told the team any of this, the next day they would hear about your body being found in a ditch.”

Oikawa feigned offence and swooned against the smaller teen’s shoulder. “You are the worst boyfriend. Ever. In the entire world.”

“That’s not really offensive when it comes from the person who would rather fuck an alien.” Iwaizumi snorted as Oikawa sputtered. “Come on, admit it. You would.”

Oikawa narrowed their eyes. “At least the aliens would be romantic.”

“So you admit you would fuck an alien?”

“Iwa-chan!”

They fell into short laughter, nudging each other. Iwaizumi’s hand nearly grazed Oikawa’s face, causing the teen shriek. “Iwa-chan! My face mask isn’t dry yet!” Iwaizumi was relentless and instead of back down, grabbed the back of Oikawa’s head and pulled them in for a lip-crushing kiss. Oikawa fought for a moment before melting into it, hands finding Iwaizumi’s. Their fingers tangled and when they broke, Oikawa laughed softly. “Now look what you did, our masks are ruined.” They trailed a finger through the gray and gold mess on Iwaizumi’s chin.

“Isn’t this what you call multi-masking or whatever stupid name it has?”

“So you have been listening to me!” Oikawa leaned their head forward, noses bumping. “Maybe you’re not the worst boyfriend ever.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” He motioned to the television. “Shouldn’t you finish your note taking?”

Oikawa shrugged, giving a quick kiss. “A little break wouldn’t hurt.”

“This, coming from the person who once made the team have an all-nighter just to review all the tournament competition?”

“You’re saying you don’t want to kiss some more?” Oikawa slipped away from Iwaizumi, flitting a hand through the air. “Fine, I guess I’ll study some more.” They sat on the floor, back to the other teen. “Someone has to keep the team afloat, right?”

Iwaizumi scoffed and moved to the floor as well, grabbing Oikawa by the waist to drag them into his lap. He pressed another kiss to the brunette’s mouth, making a face as he also got a mouthful of face mask too. Oikawa was screeching about their face mask again as Iwaizumi spit and coughed, trying to get the taste out of his mouth. They ended up laughing once more, rolling on the floor as their face masks were forgotten in between kisses.


End file.
